Saving Your Destiny (A Merthur Love Story)
by MerlinPendragon2425
Summary: Based on the first season of Merlin. Merlin never thought to have found love upon arriving in Camelot. And certainly not with the Prince who is known to be a royal ass. He also finds himself struggling to hold back his magic otherwise he will have a death penalty. With his destiny set and stone will Merlin be able to hide his true feeling and secrets? Read and find out.
1. The Dragon's Call

In a land of myth, and a time of a magic. The destiny of a great Kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name? ... Merlin.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly in the light blue sky and the grass a young boy stood upon was a bright green. Several gusts of wind blew across the land as the boy walked back onto the sandy road. He covered his eyes as the offending wind tried to blind him with the sand he walked on. He wasn't a Noble or a Knight, he was a just a simple looking boy clad in brown slacks, a blue cotton shirt, a belt, leather shoes and a brown coat. Around his neck he also wore a red neck scarf of some kind. Perched on his back was a large backpack with a rolled up blanket attached to it, a water skin hung from one of the straps as it swung with his every step. The boy panted slightly but plodded along. His destination was Camelot and if what his Mother had told him was true, he'd be able to see the outer village as soon as he'd walked over this hill. Up ahead he saw large mountains and a slope of another hill waiting for him to climb it. He sighed and his pace quickened slightly.

After the hill climb he got onto a dirt road and the mountains were now behind him. He passed a man on horseback and was soon wrestling with tree branches as he tried to walk through them. They gripped his clothes and scratched his face very lightly. He paused for a break and adjusted his back pack before getting back into a strong stride as he faced another hill. 'Soon...' He told himself, 'I'll get there soon.'

Once he was stood at the top of the hill he realised how close he was to Camelot. He shrugged off his backpack and gulped down a few mouthfuls of water. He wiped the sweat of his brow and looked out towards Camelot. The castle towered over the small village, it looked so big and breathtaking too. Admiring the scene for a few moments the boy picked up his bag and soon enough began to plod along once more.

Soon enough he found himself walking around the village. The sounds and smells overwhelmed him as he smiled in anticipation, 'Maybe it won't be so bad to live here.' He thought to himself as he laughed at the two children who ran past him cheerily. The crowd was surprisingly large as everyone bustled on doing their jobs or the shopping. The boy paused to look around him in wonder as he got his bearings. His old village was only small, he didn't want to get lost in this one. Turning around he spotted the castle and grinned, he now knew where he was going.

Walking towards it he walked under an archway, where two guards stood, into a large courtyard. Horns sounded as he curiously looked upon a small crowd beginning to form in the centre. He approached the crowd where they all stood gazing at a wooden stage where a chopping block, complete with axe, was sat. Drums sounded slowly as two guards dragged out a peasant man. He wore simple clothes and even though he was inevitably walking to his death he didn't show fear. A little bit of apprehension spread itself throughout the crowd as the man approached the stage.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," Sounded out a deep booming voice.

The sound grabbed the attention of everyone stood down in the courtyard as they peered up at the balcony where a man stood wearing a dark red tunic, jewels and draped in a blood red cloak. The golden crown on his head gave away his identity. The King of Camelot looked down at his people,

"This man." He indicated to the prisoner, "Thomas James Collins. Is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic."

The crowd continued to look worriedly at their King as the dark-haired boy suddenly felt the weight of the bag on his back, a sudden dread filled him as the King uttered the word 'magic'. What had he gotten himself into?

"And pursuant to the laws of Camelot. I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practises are banned...on penalty of death."

The boy gasped slightly as the King spoke, 'Death?' He thought as he swallowed nervously. He frowned, 'What kind of King was he?' The boy wished he'd never come to Camelot, as nice as the Kingdom looked this place held lots of dangers for him. Maybe he should turn back now while still he had the chance.

"I pride myself as a fair and just King. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass..." Everyone held their breaths as the words left the King's mouth. The King himself nodded towards the guards who held the prisoner. This action didn't go unnoticed as every head turned to look once more upon the prisoner stood on the stage. The boy looked on in horror as the man was forced to his knees in front of the block. The executioner held the axe in his hands as he neared its prey. Standing by him the executioner swung the axe high into the air.

The boy held his breath as the drums continued to pound their slow, low and dull beat as death approached the prisoner quickly. The King raised his arm in the air...

His arm swung down.

So did the axe.

A man died as the onlookers groaned in pity and remorse at the sight. The boy turned his head towards the King in disgust, he killed a man because of magic?

"When I came to this land, this Kingdom was mired in chaos." He paused as everyone turned their gaze to him, "But with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery." He lifted both arms in the air to emphasise his point as he looked down on each of the faces in the crowd. "Let the celebrations begin!" The King walked away as everyone in the crowd dispersed mumbling to each other while the boy stood silently in place, watching the retreating back of the King. A loud wail of sadness interrupted his musings as he turned bemused to where he thought the sound was coming from.

An old woman with long grey hair dressed in shabby clothes wailed and wailed as she clutched the long dress she wore. The King had not left his balcony so he too heard the wail and turned around to see where it came from.

"There is only one evil in this land and its not magic...it is you!" She stared at the King as her voice wavered. The King neared the edge of the balcony and looked down with curiosity at the elderly woman, "With your hatred, and your ignorance..." She paused to gather herself as the boy watched her sadly.

The woman pointed behind her, "You took my son!" She wailed slightly as her gaze turned into a glare, "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." The woman sobbed, "A son for a son." The King pointed at her and ordered,

"Seize her!" Guards made their way over to her but she grabbed her pendant and muttered a strange incantation. And with that the wind blew furiously as she slowly disappeared whilst everyone watched on in shock. The wind eventually calmed down as the old woman completely vanished from sight as the people tried to overcome their surprise at her magical ability. The King simply glared at the spot where the woman once stood and stormed away from his balcony. Once again everyone moved away and spoke to each other in hushed voices about what had just happened.

Walking away the boy headed inside the palace and asked a nearby guard where he could find Gaius, the Court Physician. Once he was pointed in the right direction he climbed up some spiral stairs and walked down a passageway that led up to some more stairs. He approached a wooden door which he opened cautiously, he knocked on the old wood and peeked his head around the door,

"Hello?" He called out as he let himself inside the room. There was no reply so the boy took the time to observe the room he was stood in, it was very large and there was another door on the opposite side of the room. Benches were filled with books, potions and science equipment. Shelves took up nearly all the space on the walls, and the sun shone through a nearby window. The boy curiously walked forward a few paces and stood next to the nearest bench. Looking around the room a little bit longer, the boy just so happened to see a short figure clad in simple, boring coloured robes. The figure was on a wooden balcony that was accessed by some stairs, the man had not yet seen him as he was too busy looking for something on the shelf in front of him. "Gaius?" He called out as he gripped his backpack a little tighter as his nerves overtook him. The man still hadn't heard him so the boy coughed loudly to get his attention. The figure looked behind him and saw the boy, slightly startled the figure stepped back and leant on the wooden staircase but the wood couldn't hold Gaius' weight and collapsed.

"Woah!" He exclaimed as the boy watched in shock as Gaius fell. Acting quickly the boy's eyes donned a pretty golden hue as he slowed down the older man's fall. As Gaius was suspended in mid air the boy looked around him frantically for something to break the man's fall. Spotting a bed his eyes glowed golden once more and the bed moved by itself and rushed to the spot underneath Gaius so it could catch him. Another flash of golden eyes and Gaius' time sped back up again as he no longer found himself in mid air but spread-eagled out on his bed. He groaned slightly and seemed to remember what happened, sitting up Gaius turned around and asked,

"What did you just do?"

"Um..." Replied the boy as he began to think of excuses to tell the older man. He was dead... so dead.

"Tell me!" Gaius said as he got off the bed.

"I, I have no idea what happened..." He mumbled as Gaius walked over to him with a look of disbelief on his face, he looked around at the broken pieces of wood and back up at the remaining balcony.

"If anyone has seen that-"

"Oh, no, that was... that was nothing to do with me. That, that was-" The boy looked around as his panic grew higher.

"I know what it was!" The boy looked at Gaius blankly, "I just want to know where you learned how to do it."

The boy shook his head, "Nowhere!"

"So how was it that you know magic?" The boy's panic continued to grow at the word 'magic', he was going to die because of his own stupidity. His mind replayed the execution of that poor man, he was going to end up like him too.

"I don't!" The pair turned silent for a few seconds as the boy stared at the floor, the panic evident in his eyes, he didn't want to die here. Gaius seemed to notice his distress and in a calm, hushed voice asked him,

"Where did you study?" The boy looked up at him. "Answer me!"

"I don't I... I've never studied magic. Or, been taught..." The boy looked at the old man in fear as Gaius stepped forward and hissed,

"Are you lying to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this."

"That's impossible!" Gaius sighed and looked to the side and then back at the boy who continued to look at him fearfully. "Who are you?"

The boy shrugged off his bag and handed him a letter. Gaius looked at it and groaned,

"I don't have my glasses." He explained as he held the letter up. The boy's lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

"I'm Merlin." Surprised Gaius said,

"Hunith's son?" Merlin smiled happily at him.

"Yes!"

"But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!" Merlin looked at him confused,

"It is, Wednesday..."

A pause, "Ah..." Said Gaius as he continued to look at Merlin. "Right then, you better put your bag in there." He pointed to the door behind him that Merlin saw earlier. Merlin nodded and began to walk towards the door. He paused and turned around,

"You, you won't say anything about...erm...?" Merlin asked anxiously as he indicated to the broken balcony.

Gaius looked up at it too and said, "No." He looked back at Merlin who nodded at him gratefully before turning back around to go open the door behind him. "Although, Merlin!" Gaius called out to him. Merlin turned around again curiously, "I should say thank you..." Merlin nodded and opened the door behind him to escape into the tiny room beyond.

By the time Merlin had settled in to his new room the setting Sun had finally set as night began to creep out. He lit several candles and noticed the small window in his room, upon opening it he smiled in amazement at the beautiful night time scene of Camelot. It looked like someone had painted it as many lights shone out from different houses illuminating the darkness. He smiled in content, he was safe for now and he was glad that Gaius was the only one that had witnessed his powers. If it were anyone else he wouldn't be as lucky. The moon shone down on Camelot as the sound of laughter and chatter made its way up to where Merlin stood peering outside. His smile widened as his sapphire blue eyes drank up every sight he saw. Maybe he was right after all, maybe Camelot was a nice place to live.

As Merlin watched the scenery Gaius finished reading the letter sent by Merlin's mother, Hunith. She had asked him to look after Merlin and to guide him onto the right path so his gifts of magic could be used for only good things. At that moment Gaius decided he would do everything in his power to look after Merlin, he was special and was his friend's son. He'd keep him safe.

In the morning...

"Merlin!" Whispered a gruff voice. At the sound of his name being called Merlin's eyes opened as he sat up in his bed, he ran a hand through his short, dark, messy hair as he surveyed the room. No one was in there and there was hardly a stir from beyond his door so it couldn't of been Gaius either. Shaking his head he forgot about it, thinking it was just his imagination.

After getting dressed he left his new room, shrugging his brown jacket on as he went through the door. Gaius was just pouring a bowl of what looked like some kind of porridge. Merlin's stomach churned at the sight of it as Gaius pointed out a bowl full of water so he could wash after his journey yesterday. Gaius placed the bowl of slop down on the bench near the bowl of water,

"I got you some breakfast." Merlin sat down and grabbed a spoon. He scooped up a spoonful of the goo and was disgusted by the sight of it as it wobbled. He placed the spoon back in the bowl as Gaius scooped a hand around the bowl of water and gave it a slight push. Alarmed Merlin stared at the water as his eyes turned golden once more, standing up he flung his hand out and pointed at the bowl. The bowl and its contents slowed down and hung in mid air, like Gaius had done the day before. Both males stared at the scene before them and looked at each other at the same time. Gaius looked amazed but Merlin frowned at the older man before they both turned back to once again gaze at the stopped water and bowl before Merlin lifted his hold over them and they tumbled to the floor. The bowl making a loud bang and the water making a small puddle on the floor.

"How did you do that?" Asked Gaius as Merlin turned to look at him with a stern face. "Did you, enchant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells."

"So...what did you do?" There was a pause. "There must be something!" Merlin looked away and turned back to face Gaius with a serious expression on his face, he really wished the old man would stop asking him so many questions.

"It just happens." Merlin mumbled as he grabbed a mop from near the door. As he began to mop up the mess Gaius spoke to him,

"Well we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some work for you. Here," Merlin stopped mopping and walked over to Gaius to see what he was holding. "For Lady Percival." He held up a brown bundle. "And this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weasel so warn him not to take it all at once." He gave Merlin a bottle of yellowish liquid.

As Merlin walked off Gaius said, "Oh, and here..." He held out a plate for him that had a delicious looking sandwich placed on it. Merlin smiled and grabbed it as Gaius smiled back. "Off you go." He said as Merlin left Gaius to clean up the spilt water.

After finishing off his job (and his breakfast) Merlin's curiosity got the better of him. He decided to go for a walk into town to admire all the different stalls they had there. As he walked out of the archway that led into the palace Merlin heard a very arrogant sounding voice call out, "Where's the target?" Merlin stopped and looked around to find where the voice was coming from, hoping that the person wasn't talking to him.

That's when he saw him surrounded by his lackeys as they all laughed at a poor servant. The leader, who's voice had gotten Merlin's attention, was very attractive, even to Merlin who had never seen men as attractive before. The leader was tall, muscular and well built. He had a charming face, bright blonde hair and, from what Merlin could see, bright blue eyes like himself. Merlin seemed to forget himself as he stopped and stared.

Meekly the servant nodded towards the target and replied, "There Sir." As he clutched hold of the stuff he was carrying.

"Its into the Sun." Said the blonde bully.

"...Its, not that bright..."

"Ah, bit like you then?" The blonde grinned at his remark as the servant looked down.

"I'll put the target down the other end shall I Sir?" As the servant placed the stuff he was carrying down, Merlin noticed the group talking, no doubt plotting to tease the servant even more. Merlin frowned, no matter how nice this man looked it still didn't give him, or his friends, the right to pick in other people like they were dirt under his boots. The Sun shone down as the servant lifted up the target and proceeded to carry it to the other side, Merlin watched in disbelief as the blonde took a dagger out of his belt and aimed it at the servant, who was covered by the shield he was carrying. The bully threw the dagger and it hit the target with a satisfying thud. The group of men laughed as Merlin frowned once more.

The servant popped his head up to look down at the shield he was carrying to find out what that sound had been. Seeing the dagger he looked up in panic and said, "Hey! ...Hang on!"

"Don't stop." Said the blonde man, as the servant reluctantly began to walk once more.

"Here?" He inquired as he stopped in a reasonably good stop for target practise.

"I told you to keep moving." After that was said another dagger was thrown as the servant hid behind the shield. "Come on... Run!" The servant did, he moved quickly back the way he had come as another dagger was thrown at the target. "We want some moving target practise." Many other passers-by looked on as the poor servant was tormented by the blonde man. Merlin was confused as to why no one stopped to help, that's when he decided, if no one was going to help then... he was.

Another dagger was thrown, and then another. The servant was tired after running up and down, after the final dagger had been thrown the servant's arm grew tired and he let go of the target. He ran after it as the group of men laughed. The target rolled closer and closer to Merlin who stepped up and stopped it with his foot. The servant was knelt next to it and looked up at him with a confused but grateful expression. Now was his chance, Merlin looked up towards the group of men and said, "Hi," He grabbed the attention of the blonde leader, who looked towards him. "Come on that's enough." The man looked at him confused.

"What?" That one powerful word shook Merlin slightly but he carried on. He couldn't let this bully get away with being mean, no matter how attractive he looked.

"You've had your fun my friend." Merlin said as the blonde leader walked towards him. His heart sped up as the man got closer to him,

"Do I know you?" He asked as the servant moved out of the way so he didn't get trampled on. They both stood in front of each other as Merlin held his hand out,

"Err, I'm Merlin." He said.

"So I don't know you?" Replied the blonde. Merlin didn't like the man's attitude and dropped his hand so it once again hung by his side.

"No." Replied Merlin as they continued to look at each other.

"Yet you called me friend..." Said the arrogant man. Merlin looked him up and down, it was a shame that for someone so attractive he had to be so arrogant.

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so." The man smirked as Merlin smiled back pleasantly.

"Yeah... I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." Feeling that he'd done enough, and just so he could get away without doing something he'd regret, Merlin walked away as the blonde scoffed.

"Or I, one that could be so stupid." Merlin stopped his exit. "Tell me, Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?" Merlin turned back around to see the blonde approach him once more.

"No." He answered back as he looked up into the blonde's blue eyes.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you..."

The blonde laughed at him, "Why? What are you gonna do to me?" Merlin shook his head, if only he could use his magic...

"You have no idea..." He replied. The blonde smirked and stepped back, holding his arms out he said,

"Be my guest...Come on!" Merlin continued to stare at him, "Come on!" Merlin looked around to see if he could get himself out of this, he didn't want his magic to be found out by this prat. And said prat still held his arms out as if he wanted a hug,

'Huh... I wouldn't hug you in a million years.' Thought Merlin.

"Come on!" Said the man. The condescending tone in his voice made Merlin see red as he flung his right fist at the man's unprotected face. Before it made contact the man grabbed his wrist and turned him around, he held him close to his chest with Merlin's arm still in his grasp as he pushed it up his back to keep him in place. Everyone gasped as Merlin filled with dread, he had messed up. The blonde sneered at him, "I could put you in jail for that." Angry Merlin snapped back,

"Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin couldn't believe the nerve of this man, he acted like he owned Camelot!

"No," Merlin basked in triumph, "I'm his son. Arthur." And that's when Merlin realised that he had definitely messed up...big time. Panting slightly the man behind him made him fall to the floor and in next to no time he found himself thrown in a jail cell. 'This is great... just great. Well done Merlin!' He thought as he sat on the bed of straw

The next day...

"Merrrlinnnn..." Said the same gruff voice he heard the other day. "Merrrlinnnn." Startled he sat up now fully awake as he looked around the cell, a confused expression on his face. 'What on earth?' He thought as he laid back down and pressed his ear to the floor, 'Where'd that voice come from?' A familiar voice called out his name, he sat up once more and grinned as Gaius was let into the cell. Standing up he approached the older man who frowned at him.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing someone like you should do, is keep your head down. And what do you do? You behave like an idiot."

'It wasn't me that was the idiot... it was Arthur or whatever he was called.' Thought Merlin as he pretended to be sad. He replied, "I'm sorry..."

"You're lucky...I've managed to pull a few strings to get you released." Merlin grinned at him,

"Oh...thank you! Thank you!" Gaius looked at him, calming down Merlin said. "I won't forget this."

"Well...there is a small price to pay..." Gaius walked out of the cell as Merlin stood looking at his retreating back with a bemused expression. 'What did he mean?'

He soon found out a few minutes later. Shackled into the stocks he groaned, "Oh God..." As several overly eager children threw rotten vegetables at him, Gaius laughed in merriment and walked off leaving Merlin to his doom. "Thanks!" Merlin called after him as a rotten tomato just missed his face. 'All of this because of that prat's fault...huh, I regret ever thinking he was attractive...' The children ran out of 'ammo' and rushed off to fetch some more, looking up Merlin saw a pretty olive-skinned girl approaching him warily.

"I'm Guinevere." She said, "But most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right...I'm Merlin." He said as he tried to hold his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand gently as she smiled warmly at him. "Well... most people just call me, idiot." She shook her head.

She refused to let him belittle himself and explained how she thought he was brave.

"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him..." She said. Merlin chuckled at her,

"Oh... I could beat him." Merlin replied, 'Yeah if I could use my magic he wouldn't know what hit him...' Gwen looked at him slightly puzzled,

"You think?" She asked as she eyed his skinny frame up and down in disbelief. "Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows." Merlin frowned up at her.

"Thanks." Realising what she'd done Gwen tried to cover up what she's said,

"No, no! I'm sure your stronger than you look." Merlin looked at her so Gwen looked down embarrassed. "Its just err...Arthur's one of these real rough tough 'save the world' kind of men. Well..."

"What?"

"You don't look like that..." Merlin leaned forward and indicated she should do the same, he whispered,

"I'm in disguise." She laughed at him as he smiled at his own joke. Gwen proceeded to tell him that everyone thought he was brave for defending that man yesterday because Arthur was known for his bullying. People thought he was a real hero, and Merlin liked that. However, the eager children form earlier ran back with more bucket full's of rotten vegetables.

"Erm...excuse me, Guinevere? My 'fans' are waiting." She looked behind her and also saw the children, smiling she quickly walked away leaving Merlin on his own again as he stood in the stocks defenceless against the children.

As soon as he was let out he rushed back to his chambers and cleaned himself up, he washed his hair and face and changed into some clean clothes. Coming out of his room he noticed that Gaius had just laid out some bowls of food to eat. Both sat down on the bench across from each other as Merlin pulled his bowl towards him.

"Want some vegetables with that?" Teased Gaius as Merlin laughed.

"I know your still angry with me." Said Merlin as they talked while they ate.

Merlin spoke to Gaius on how his Mother thought he was special and that his gifts were a great thing, Gaius nodded and explained that he'd never seen anyone quite like him before. When Merlin inquired if Gaius learned magic Merlin discovered how magic had been banned 20 years ago because many people had used magic for bad deeds, so King Uther made it his mission to ban it. Merlin nodded and took in this information.

"...Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then. Even the Dragons." Merlin stopped eating when he heard this.

"What, all of them?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill. Kept it as an example, he imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the Castle...where no one can free it." Merlin's face turned thoughtful as they ended their talk on magic. After Merlin had finished eating Gaius told him to take a preparation to Lady Helen, who would be singing at the celebrations that night, as she needed it for her voice.

After accepting the bottle from Gaius, Merlin set off to the room where Lady Helen was staying. He knocked on the door but when he received no answer he let himself inside. The room was large and grand and he spotted several old looking books stacked on the table in front of the door. Placing the bottle, for Lady Helen, down he looked at the old books curiously and then noticed something else nearby. Laid next to the books was some kind of straw doll, he picked it up and inspected it closely. However, he heard footsteps coming from outside the door and quickly tidied up the table before turning around just in time to see a woman walk in through the door.

She was slim and very beautiful. Her hair was a dark brown and was quite long, she had a very pretty face and the purple dress she wore complimented her figure nicely. Merlin stared slightly dazed at her beauty, in his old village he never saw women that looked like that. She stared at him accusingly, her expression cleared his mind as he grabbed the bottle from the table behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked him as she stared at the bottle in his hands.

"I-I was asked to deliver this." He walked closer and gently handed her the bottle. He smiled nervously as she looked at the bottle with disinterest, she gave him a small smile back as he quickly escaped the room. He couldn't help but think her as creepy even if she was beautiful. Although the woman frightened him, he was glad to find out that he had completely lost his mind yet and that he still found women attractive. His reaction to Arthur yesterday was disturbing and very unexpected.

Finding that he had some time left Merlin decided to return into town so he could look around properly, last time he didn't have a chance as he was thrown into jail faster than you could say 'Sorcerer'. Unfortunately whilst in town he happened to pass by Arthur and his cronies, he groaned to himself and asked why? Why today? He really didn't want to end up spending another night in a cell, Gaius would kill him before the King could even look at him.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Called Arthur as he watched Merlin's back stiffen. The boy didn't stop however so Arthur walked forward a few paces and dramatically threw his arms out and exclaimed, "Oh, don't run away!" Merlin stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes, he breathed deeply out of his nose as Arthur also stopped a few feet behind him.

"From you?" He called back, still not turning around.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Merlin shook his head and turned around to face Arthur and his small gang.

"Look, I told you, you were an ass. I just didn't realise you were a Royal one." Arthur turned and grinned at his friends. "Oh...What are you going to do? Get your Daddy's men to protect you?" Arthur laughed at him as several of his friends grinned at Merlin.

"I could take you apart with one blow." Said Arthur.

'Depends what type of blow you mean...' Thought Merlin who was half tempted to say that out loud, but keeping his mouth shut he said. "I could take you apart with less than that..."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, "You sure?" A few seconds past by as Merlin thought what he should do. 'Ahh, what the hell.' He thought as he took off his brown jacket. Arthur looked surprised and laughed heartily, 'Don't be so happy, I'm not stripping for you...' Thought Merlin as Arthur was handed a mace.

"Here you go big man." Said Arthur as he threw the mace at Merlin who didn't catch it. Bending down to pick it up Merlin saw Arthur also being handed a mace. Arthur walked towards Merlin menacingly as he swung the mace around his head, Merlin wasn't impressed in the slightest. "I must warn you, I've been trained to kill since Birth."

Merlin smirked, "Wow... and how long have you been training to be a prat?" Slightly taken aback by what Merlin said Arthur peered at him.

"You can't address me like that." Merlin chuckled at Arthur as he gripped his mace.

"Sorry, how long have you been training to be a prat... My Lord?" Arthur grinned as his friends laughed once more, Merlin laughed with them and ducked in alarm as Arthur swung for him with his mace. Walking backwards to escape the mental Prince, Merlin began to think whether or not if it was really a good idea to challenge Arthur like this...

"Come on then Merlin...Come on!" Encouraged Arthur as he walked closer to Merlin. The poor boy crashed into as stall and got his mace stuck, leaving it there Merlin dodged out the way as Arthur charged towards him. Arthur lashed out at Merlin several times and each time Merlin had just managed to dodge it. Arthur swung at Merlin again, and in his effort to dodge the mace Merlin fell backwards over a fruit stall and landed on his back. Temporarily knocking the breath out of his lungs. That didn't stop Arthur, as soon as Merlin scrambled to his feet the Prince jumped over the stall and chased Merlin down into a dead end where several other stalls were. Merlin fell and laid back on several bags while Arthur stood in front of him swinging the mace threateningly.

"You're in trouble now..."

"Oh God..." Whispered Merlin as he looked around for anything to help him. Near the Prince hung several small scythes, using his magic he moved the scythes so they tangled up in the Prince's mace. Shocked Arthur turns to unravel his mace giving Merlin time to rush off and hide behind another stall. As soon as the mace was freed Arthur advanced once again, Merlin looked around and spotted a wooden crate that was stood on its side, using his magic once again he quickly moved the box into the path of the Prince. Who upon standing on it banged his shin painful, he let out a bellow but continued to walk towards Merlin. However, the young magician still had a few tricks up his sleeve, when Arthur was about to walk around the stall where Merlin was hiding, Merlin enchanted a piece of rope to tighten and trip the Prince over.

The Prince fell on some sacks and the mace was flung out of his hand. Merlin, feeling braver, walked towards the mace and grabbed it, seeing this Arthur stood up and walked backwards out of the way as Merlin began to swing the mace around. "Do you want to give up?" He called to Arthur.

"Do you?" Asked Arthur.

"Do you?!" Shouted Merlin. "Do you want to give up?" The Prince walked backwards and tripped over a bucket, landing on the same pile of sacks Merlin had earlier. People cheered as Merlin grinned in satisfaction, looking up he saw the disapproving look from Gaius, this distracted Merlin and allowed Arthur to get back up to his feet. Behind him Arthur grabbed a wooden broom and smacked Merlin on his lower back, startled he swung round only to get hit in the stomach as well. He bent over slightly to clutch his middle which allowed Arthur a perfect chance to smack Merlin across the head with the broom. Merlin fell to the floor and groaned as he watched Arthur grin in victory as he twirled the broom around in his hand before he proceeded to sweep a little bit of the floor.

'Show off...' Thought Merlin as he was dragged to his feet by two guards, 'If you weren't such a prat I'd probably be interested...' Before the guards took him away the Prince ordered them to stop. The guards let him go as Arthur told them too as Merlin looked at him bemused as he took a step back as Arthur stepped towards him.

"He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." Standing next to one another they looked into each others eyes in puzzlement. "There's something about you Merlin...I can't quite put my finger on it..." Looking at him a moment longer than necessary Arthur walked away and left Merlin standing there confused,

'You can put more than one finger on me if you like...' He thought before he realised what he was thinking, he looked down in embarrassment. 'Why...why did I just think that? I hate this guy! He's so self-centred...' His thoughts were interrupted however when Gaius approached him.

Together they walked back to their chambers. Once there Merlin received a severe telling off from Gaius, Merlin retorted back saying that he was using his magic to teach Arthur a lesson. However he received a lecture on how magic wasn't supposed to be used like that. Merlin became angry and complained that without magic he'd have nothing... would be nothing. Gaius didn't say anything as he watched Merlin closely.

"If I can't use magic..." He paused, "I might as well die..." Before Gaius had anytime to say anything the argument was over before he knew it as Merlin stormed into his small bedroom, the comment lingered in the air as Gaius remembered the hurtful look on Merlin's face. 'That poor boy...' He thought as he stared at the closed door. First things first, he needed to help Merlin with any wounds he might of received during the fight with Prince Arthur.

After attending to his wounds, Merlin was left alone by Gaius as he sat on his bed. The potion was already numbing the pain from the wound in his shoulder but he was still hurting, not from any physical pain but more of a mental one. His mind was full of Arthur the prat and he didn't know why. Merlin thought that the Prince was pompous and self-centred when he actually prevented him from being locked in a cell once again. Merlin ran a hand through his dark hair, ruffling it up even more. So far his stay in Camelot had been very eventful: meeting a very attractive Prince being locked in a cell; being locked in the stocks and that strange voice calling out to him.

The strain was piling up on Merlin, he was so confused about everything. Why did he feel so attracted to Arthur? Why did his Mother send him here? Why did he have to be born with this...with this curse? Merlin put his shirt back on and laid on his bed, his aching muscles needed rest and he wanted a break from his haunting thoughts about Arthur.

Later that night...

"Merlinnnnn!" Called the voice awakening Merlin from his slumber. Sitting up blindly Merlin looked around his room to find, yet again, that there was no one there with him. His heart thumping loudly in his chest Merlin ran a hand through his hair, 'That voice...why does it call to me?'

"Merrrlinnnnn!" Merlin jumped at the sound of the voice and shot out of bed. The voice seems to pull him, to lure him to where the voice was hiding. Getting dressed Merlin snuck out of his room, past a snoring Gaius and soon found himself near the dungeons. Two guards were sat playing with dice, Merlin stared down at them from the stairs and turned his gaze to the dice. As one of the guards rolled them Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the dice tumbled off the table and rolled across the floor. The guard got up to grab them but the dice moved across the floor again, slowly guiding him away from the door Merlin needed to go through. The guard's companion followed his friend and the mysterious moving dice leaving the door unguarded and safe for Merlin to sneak through. Lighting a torch Merlin walked through the door and cautiously walked down the steps, something guided him and he knew that whoever had been calling him was down here somewhere.

Turning a corner Merlin stopped himself walking of a stone ledge into a dark, never-ending drop. It was a cave of some kind, and very cold. Merlin's breath came out in little clouds as he shivered from the temperature, there was no way someone could be hiding down here, it seemed impossible. However his doubt was crushed as he heard a deep rumbling sound, it took a few moments before Merlin realised someone was chuckling. Looking around Merlin could see no one,

"Where are you?" He could out to the darkness as he waved his torch around to look out past the ledge he stood on. An almighty rumble sounded out as a large slightly golden dragon rushed around a rock face straight towards Merlin, panicking the boy stumbled backwards, 'Oh Gods...' He thought as the dragon's wings drew the magical closer to him. However the dragon didn't consume him in a breath of fire. Instead, the beast landed on a large island of rock in front of the ledge where Merlin stood.

"I'm here..." Spoke the dragon, Merlin immediately recognising the voice as the one who had been frequently calling to him. Merlin looked at the dragon wearily and held up the torch to see it better, the dragon stared back and peered at him. "How small you are...for such a great destiny." Merlin gained some more courage and stepped forward.

"Why? What do you mean?" He asked. "What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin. Was given to you for a reason..." Said the dragon.

"So there is a reason...?" Asked Merlin as he grew interested in what the dragon had to say.

"Huh...Arthur is the once and future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right..." Merlin said as he stared at the dragon in disbelief. Surely he didn't mean that Arthur?

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike."

Suddenly not interested about his destiny and why the dragon mentioned Arthur, Merlin said, "I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything!" Exclaimed the dragon, "Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there'll be no Albion."

Merlin shook his head, so the dragon did mean that Arthur, "No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong. Only what is, and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him they can go ahead! In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon chuckled, "None of us can choose our destiny Merlin...And none of us, can escape it." Merlin suddenly felt very tired, he wasn't going to baby-sit that prat! Yes he was attractive...very attractive in fact, but a prat nonetheless. Shaking his head Merlin replied,

"No...no way, no! No, there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that..." Said the dragon. Merlin peered into the dragon's golden eyes, what does this dragon mean exactly...what is he implying? The dragon began to flap his wings once more, alarmed Merlin shook his head, he needed to know more. The dragon launched itself into the air,

"Wait!" Cried Merlin but it was too late, the dragon was soaring high into the air. "Wait! Stop, stop! I need to know more!" The dragon didn't turn back, he flew higher leaving Merlin by himself on the ledge, confused and annoyed Merlin turned back and fled to his chambers.

In the morning...

After being woken up and lectured by Gaius at the state of his room, Merlin was instructed to give the Lady Morgana her sleeping draft, upon entering the Lady's chambers he was mistaken for her maid and was asked to pass Morgana's dress to her. Embarrassed he did as instructed and listened to her complaints about Arthur while he tried to figure out how to escape without being noticed. The Lady was beautiful but didn't captivate Merlin as he knows she should of done by now, he was already entranced by Arthur the prat which infuriated Merlin. He wasn't going to show or tell anyone about how he was feeling, he wasn't going to give the spoilt Prince the credit.

Merlin panicked as Morgana asked him to assist her with a fastening on her dress, Merlin looked around worriedly as Gwen walked in the room and saved him from, what could have been, a disastrous situation. Nodding his thanks Merlin escaped the room to rush and pick those herbs for Gaius.

At the feast...

Gaius and Merlin walked into the Great hall where everyone of importance was gathered for that night's celebration. Merlin looked around in wonder at the outfits people wore and the luxurious food laid out on long tables. Soon enough his gaze found Arthur laughing with his friends about something, unable to look away from the shiny blonde hair and the superb clothing he was wearing Merlin watched Arthur in a trance. Feeling eyes on his back Arthur looked around and paused as he saw Merlin, his first thought was him wondering about why Merlin was there in the first place but then he lost himself...even in dull clothes there was something about Merlin that wanted to draw him in. Arthur took in the skinny boy and a part of him wondered why he was staring but the blueness of Merlin's eyes, that were deeper than his own, stopped him as their eyes met. A jolt of electricity shot through Arthur as he observed the paleness of Merlin's skin, and the way his hair shined in the light of so many candles. Merlin's blush, made Arthur feel smug as he realised it was him who put it there, as he caught Merlin staring at him.

A nearby Knight murmured something about Morgana and pointed in the opposite direction, Arthur's attention changed and the eye contact he had with Merlin broke. Morgana looked beautiful but he couldn't stop himself thinking of Merlin of all people. Merlin also gazed upon Morgana, jealous of her beauty and how she easily stole Arthur's attention. Jealous Merlin watched as Arthur approached Morgana and spoke to her, he was entranced as both of them together looked breathtakingly stunning...like they were made for one another.

Gwen approached him, "She looks great doesn't she?"

"Yeah..." Merlin sighed. 'But Arthur looks better...' He thought as he continued to stare.

"Some people are just born to be Queen." This sentence startled Merlin out of his fantasies as he turned to look at Gwen,

"No..."

Gwen nodded, "I hope so, one day. Not that I'd wanna be her...Who'd wanna marry Arthur?"

A part of Merlin agreed with what she was saying but then he also wouldn't mind being wed to one so attractive... Remembering the conversation Merlin said, "Oh, come on Gwen. I thought you liked this real rough tough save the world kind of men?"

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." Merlin scoffed and said he wasn't ordinary in the slightest, Gwen argued that she didn't mean him specifically but people like him. Merlin just stared at Gwen in bafflement as she shamelessly hurt his pride...again. They walked away from each other and Merlin walked and stood against the wall as horns sounded signalling the King's arrival. King Uther stood in front of the table where Arthur and Morgana were already sat,

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. Its brought the Kingdom and myself many pleasures." Merlin watched him bitterly as he spoke bad things of magic. "But few can compare with the honour of introducing, Lady Helen!" People applauded as the King took his seat. Music played as everyone else began to sit down and turn towards the small stage where Lady Helen was stood.

Her singing was beautiful and entranced everyone except one. Merlin couldn't but ignore the woman's singing as he stared longingly at Arthur who seemed as bored as him, 'Look at me.' Thought Merlin pleadingly. As much as he hated Arthur he couldn't deny himself that lovely, pleasant feeling he had experienced when gazing into the Prince's eyes. But even so the Prince didn't turn and look at him. However, his gazing proved useful when he saw the Prince's head droop in tiredness as silky spiders webs draped themselves over him, Morgana and the King.

Lady Helen's voice still rang out loud and beautifully clear, suspicious Merlin looked around and saw the victorious small on the singer's face, alarmed he noticed everyone else in the same situation as Arthur and his family. Merlin clamped his hands over his ears as he watched Lady Helen stalk towards the table where the Royal family were sat unprotected. Light dimmed as all the candles were extinguished, a sudden chill overtook the room making Merlin shiver unpleasantly. Lady Helen's influence put everyone under a state of sleep as Merlin watched horrified as she turned her gaze on Arthur and glared darkly at him, her eyes promising death. Merlin glanced at Arthur and then back at Lady Helen as she moved closer to the table. Pausing she pulled a dagger out of her dress sleeve as her song reached its end, she held up her hand where her dagger was placed. Looking up Merlin saw that she was stood under a large chandelier. 'I must protect him!' Thought Merlin as his eyes flashed gold just as Lady Helen aimed her dagger. As the last note of her song sounded out the chandelier fell from the ceiling straight onto Lady Helen who stared up at it in shock.

The chandelier connected with the woman with a loud crash as both collapsed to the floor. Lady Helen's spell was lifted as everyone began to wake up, alarmed King Uther stood up and examined the Lady Helen who laid crumbled under the chandelier. Merlin took his hands away from his ears as everyone stared at the body. But Lady Helen was no longer Lady Helen, lifting her head up to glare at Uther the once young face was now old and wrinkled, it was none other than the old woman who had threatened Uther on the day of her son's execution. Arthur also stood up and the old woman's gaze shifted to him, grabbing the discarded dagger she sat up straighter and threw it straight at Arthur.

Merlin was clenched in a sudden burst of energy, 'No, Arthur!' He thought as he lunged towards Arthur. The Prince was frozen in a state of shock even as Merlin tightly grabbed hold of his shoulder, Merlin pulled as hard as he could dragging Arthur out of the dagger's path as it crashed into the back of his chair. The old woman looked on as she failed her task, collapsing she took one last breath and died.

Astonished, the King turned to look at his son who was sprawled out on the floor with Merlin beside him. They both looked at the dagger embedded in the chair as they stood shakily to their feet, onlookers gasped as they looked at Merlin in disbelief. He looked around uncomfortable as his skin still prickled from where he had touched Arthur, the Prince in question looked at him in shock and gratefulness as King Uther walked over to stand by his son and also look at Merlin.

"You saved my boy's life." Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "A debt must be repaid."

"Erm...well..."

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded."

"No honestly you don't have to Your Highness." Mumbled Merlin as he looked down and shuffled his feet.

"No, absolutely this merit something quite special."

"Well..." Arthur just peered at Merlin as Uther clasped his son on the back.

"You shall be rewarded a position at the Royal Household." Merlin smiled, "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." Uther walked off as people applauded, Merlin's smile slipped.

"Father!" Arthur protested but Uther had already walked away. People stood up as Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other in disbelief before looking away in disappointment.

Merlin walked back to the chambers, with Gaius, still in shock. This was his reward? To be a servant to that... prat?! Once back in the chambers Merlin escaped in his room and sat near his window and sulked, he was just about getting used to ignoring Arthur (even after the strange eye contact earlier) but now...being his manservant was just going to make things worse!

A knock at the door interrupted his musings as Gaius walked through the door. "Seems you're a hero."

"Hard to believe isn't it?"

"No, I knew it from the moment I met you... well you saved my life remember?"

Merlin looked at Gaius in shock, "But..." He paused. "That was magic."

Gaius nodded. "And now it seems we've finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

"Ah! No!" Merlin protested, he didn't want to be a baby-sitter.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny?" Merlin thought back on what the dragon had said to him.

"Indeed." Gaius said as he approached Merlin, a large book, covered with a red cloth, in his hand. "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Merlin took it of him and looked at it curiously before looking back at Gaius. Unwrapping it Merlin uncovered a large, brown book that looked quite old. It was fastened with two, detailed metal clasps. Opening it Merlin shifted through the pages looking in wonder at the spells written on beautifully illustrated pages. Merlin laughed in happiness as he looked at Gaius with a small smile before looking through the book once more.

"This is a book of magic." Said Merlin grinning.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden." Replied Gaius, a smile in his voice.

"I will study every word!" A knock sounded on the door breaking the warm ambience between the two of them. A voice called out,

"Merlin! Prince Arthur wants you right away!" Gaius smiled at Merlin.

"Your destiny's calling." Said Gaius as Merlin smiled back. Indicating his head towards the door Gaius continued, "You better see what he wants." Putting the magic book down on the table Merlin left his bedroom and went to face his 'destiny' no matter how annoying the part was. Merlin knew this journey was going to be an interesting one.

Somewhere under the castle a dragon laughed, if only the young warlock knew how tightly his destiny was bound to Arthur's not only in friendship or companionship...but also in love.


	2. Valiant

Today was a very important day.

Clang.

Very, very important.

Clang, clang.

So important in fact that Merlin's life rests in the hands of a Princely Prat.

Clang, clang, clang!

Merlin's life was being sacrificed because of the importance of the Tournament that was to begin later on. Merlin, being Prince Arthur's manservant, was being submitted to the worst kind of torture, so awful in fact that its taken me this long to narrate it.

Merlin...was being made to help Arthur practise swordplay.

Oh yes...its just that awful!

After having a break Merlin put the borrowed metal helmet back on and adjusted to the heavy weight of the sword in his right hand, the weight was uncomfortable as his hand fumbled with the handle. On his left arm was a black, shiny, metal shield complete with a golden dragon to represent Camelot. The shield was covered in dints and scratches making Merlin think if any of the other servants had been submitted to this kind of torment also.

Arthur watched him impatiently as he watched Merlin clutch the sword and nearly drop it, sighing slightly Arthur dared to ask, "Ready?" Merlin looked back up at him pinning him with his blue eyed stare through the gaps in the helmet.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Arrogantly Arthur had turned his back on Merlin as he swung his sword around in a small display of good swordsmanship, while Merlin became adjusted once more to the heavy weight of shield, sword and armour.

Arthur turned back around. "Not really." He said as he lowered himself into a fighting stance, his sword pointed straight at Merlin. The boy gulped nervously and pointed his sword at Arthur, without a moment's warning Arthur lunged at him like a lion, "Body! Shield! Body! Shield! Shield!" Arthur shouted in a reasonably complicated order as Merlin tried to keep up with his pace and block whenever he could. Merlin stumbled backwards to escape as Arthur lunged forward again and again. "Head!" Shouted Arthur.

"Head?!" Repeated Merlin as Arthur brought his sword crashing down on the helmet Merlin was wearing, "Ow!" He moaned as his head clanged against the metal helmet. He covered his head protectively as Arthur walked around to stand behind him.

"Come on Merlin you're not even trying!"

"I am!" Arthur swung his sword to lightly hit Merlin's lower back. Merlin turned around to face Arthur suddenly wanting revenge against the arrogant Prince.

"To the left!" Called Arthur as they began a new sequence. "To the right! To the left! Head!"

Clang!

"Ow!" Merlin moaned again as he stumbled backwards again. Merlin walked behind Arthur and the two faced each other.

"Come on Merlin! I've got a tournament to win!" Called Arthur.

"Can we stop now please?" Arthur didn't reply and attacked him once again. Swinging his sword left and right, hitting Merlin's shield with heavy blows. Merlin stumbled back once more but Arthur just advanced again, and without warning...

Clang!

"Ow!" Merlin said once again, taken a blow to the head. He fell to the floor in a heap, his helmet fell off and he dropped the sword beside him. "Arg..." Merlin groaned. He ached...all over.

"You're braver than you look." Commented Arthur as he stared down at Merlin who lay sprawled out on the grass. "Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over?" Panted Merlin. As much as he liked laying down for Arthur to see, his body was in need of a serious rest. Arthur simply grinned down at Merlin in victory. He simply loved to torment his new manservant, his new toy. But what was most interesting about Merlin was the fact that he was never intimated by the fact that he was a Prince, and the most annoying thing about Merlin was how... appealing he looked. This fact scared Arthur as he'd always seen himself as a Ladies man, and he was attracted to them too so he knew he couldn't be a...

What was the word?

Ah, a homosexual. For one thing, if he was Morgana would never let him forget about it and his Father would no doubt put him in the dungeon to make him see sense. Without a doubt he knew his own Knights would no longer respect him anymore. For the first time in his life Arthur was scared, of Merlin of all people and how this boy made him feel. So he was going to do the only thing he thought would work. He was going to ignore his feelings, no matter how tempting Merlin looked he would just simply ignore it and do nothing. Nought.

Zilch.

Thinking he'd been staring far too long at his delectable manservant Arthur grinned. Merlin, who had been puzzled at the almost hungry look in Arthur's eyes, groaned as he knew his torment was far from over.

"So..." Began Arthur, "How's your mace work coming along?"

For now this was all Arthur was allowing himself to do, ignore his feelings, admire Merlin from afar and hide how he felt by bullying Merlin. Seemed like the perfect plan.

At the tournament...

The crowd cheered loudly for their Prince as Arthur once again beat his opponent. So far the Tournament was going well and he was winning all of his matches with his superb swordsmanship skills that entranced anyone who watched him. But he was angry...very angry. Which was bad for any of the Knights who stood against him and bad for himself. Arthur had told himself to ignore every possible feeling he had towards Merlin and that had all gone out the window when he saw Knight Valiant eyeing up his manservant.

Arthur had to admit that Valiant was handsome but the look he'd been giving Merlin...it was enough to make his blood boil. The worst part was, Merlin was enjoying the attention he was receiving and was totally ignoring Arthur, the Prince frowned and glared at Valiant as well as his manservant. Who, upon catching Arthur's eye, stopped gazing at the other Knight after witnessing an almost death glare from the Master of all Prats. It seemed to Merlin that Arthur was...jealous. Merlin quenched his laughter as he watched Arthur defeat another opponent.

'Arthur? Jealous? Never in a month of Sunday's.' He thought.

Many people in the crowd were also impressed by Knight Valiant's victories against several tough looking opponents. His strength and skill seemed to almost match Arthur's, and Merlin found his gaze drifting from secretly looking at Arthur to stare almost longingly at Valiant. Obviously Arthur noticed this and his anger doubled.

The Tournament ended that day and Merlin was stood with Arthur outside his tent whilst he took off the Prince's armour. Merlin still knew Arthur was mad and he felt guilty but also quite glad that it was him that affected the Prince so badly. With a small smile Merlin said, "You were great today Sire." Arthur stiffened as Merlin took off his vambraces, curiously the Prince looked down to see Merlin smiling at him. He coughed slightly,

"Why...thank you Merlin." Merlin's smile brightened, "But if you think compliments will free you from your duties then you are sorely mistaken." A suspicious tone was evident in Arthur's voice as he rubbed his wrists that were freed from his armour. Merlin just chuckled and continued to take off Arthur's armour,

"Wouldn't dream of it Sire." He said cheerfully. Nearby both of them saw Valiant approaching, Arthur stiffened in fury as Merlin stood by his side in shock with Arthur's cape in his hands.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said politely.

'What a bootlicker.' Thought Merlin, 'He's handsome but such a suck up...' Arthur also seemed to think so as he was unimpressed by what the Knight had said to him,

"Likewise." He said in a bored tone as he stared at Valiant.

"I hope to see you at the Reception this evening." Said Valiant undeterred by Arthur's rude manners, with a nod he strode away with his head held high like a true Nobleman. When he was a safe distance away Merlin scoffed at him,

"Creep." He said as he felt Arthur laugh slightly beside him. Obviously what he'd said had pleased the Prince for some reason, Merlin smiled and turned towards him. But the funny moment had passed as Arthur turned back into a slave driver and listed off things for Merlin to do by tomorrow morning. As the Prince walked away Merlin sighed, he couldn't win could he?

At the reception...

All that night Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances as Valiant flirted shamelessly with Morgana. It was really beginning to tick Arthur off, Valiant's stupid pick up lines and Morgana's tittering laugh was really beginning to annoy him so he called on Merlin for more wine. Nervously Merlin did what the Prince asked but couldn't help but worry that he was drinking too much. Turned out that by the end of the night Arthur was teetering on the edge of becoming too drunk, so Uther advised his son to turn in for the night which he agreed to, glad to not see stupid Valiant anymore.

Merlin walked forward from his place near the wall and held Arthur up gently as they stumbled together out of the hall. As they neared Arthur's chambers Merlin panted,

"I think you had a bit too much to drink Sire." Said Merlin as Arthur laughed at him.

"Nonsense! I'm perfectly," Arthur stumbled into his door, "...fine." He said. Merlin shook his head and let them both inside Arthur's chambers. Now began the difficult task of undressing Arthur for bed. It proved tiring as Arthur couldn't stand up straight and would occasionally fall and lean on Merlin, putting all of his weight on Merlin so he had trouble keeping them both upright.

"Please stand still Sire." Asked Merlin in exasperation as Arthur once again leaned on Merlin.

"Shut up, Merlin." Said Arthur as he nuzzled Merlin's neck as Merlin took off his jacket.

"You really shouldn't of drunk this much." Said Merlin, "Why did you in the first place?"

"Because Merlin... Val-Valiant was being...very..." Arthur trailed off thoughtfully.

"Annoying?" Inquired Merlin.

"Yes, annoying. So I drunk this much to ignore him...and his stupid attempts at flir- erm..."

"Flirting?"

"Yeah... yeah, that." Mumbled Arthur as Merlin stood him up straight once more. "Anyway...I thought you liked... Val-Valiant...?"

"And what gave you that idea Sire?" Asked Merlin curiously as he stopped undressing Arthur.

"Well... it was the way you...you were staring...at him instead of me."

"Oh?" Said Merlin in surprise, so Arthur had been jealous?

"Oh? ... Oh, what?" Said Arthur in puzzlement as he swayed on his feet.

"Were you jealous Sire?" Asked Merlin with a grin as he began to take off Arthur's shirt.

"I was." Said Arthur sternly as he looked at Merlin. "You're my manservant, ya know..."

Merlin laughed as he blushed slightly, "Yes I am Sire." Arthur flung his arms out and hugged Merlin to his chest, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling the scent. He sighed in content and gripped Merlin tighter,

"My manservant..." He said again as he nuzzled one of Merlin's cute but large ears. Merlin blushed darker, obviously the Prince had no idea what he was doing, he'd never hug him when sober. "Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?"

"You won't leave will you? You won't leave me for Valiant will you?"

"No Sire."

"You'll stay forever? Won't you Merlin?" Merlin chuckled, "Won't you?"

"Of course Sire." Arthur laughed. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Good...Now," He nuzzled Merlin's cheek now as Merlin brought his arms up to hang around Arthur's shoulders nervously, "I want you to swear to me, what you're telling me is true."

"I swear its true." Merlin smiled, "I'll stay with you, forever." Merlin knew his Destiny was binding him to Arthur but he couldn't help feeling he truly wanted to stay and protect this man. Merlin felt this was no longer an obligation, staying with Arthur was something Merlin was beginning to want to do.

"Then I believe you." Said Arthur as his grip on Merlin loosened slightly enabling Merlin to squeeze out and dress Arthur in his night clothes. Arthur's shirt was successfully off and his night shirt on, but Merlin still had to take off his breeches. But like earlier Arthur squirmed and swayed and both of them landed in a heap on the floor, they both laughed as Merlin felt the back of his head as Arthur looked down on him.

Merlin couldn't sit up until Arthur stopped straddling him which wasn't going to be any time soon as the predatory look from earlier returned to Arthur's eyes. The Prince leaned down and nuzzled Merlin's neck and planted a few butterfly kisses on the skin where the scarf no longer covered.

"Sire?" Merlin asked nervously as he rose a hand up to Arthur's head. He Stroked the hair there and tried to push away his head but it wouldn't budge. Arthur kissed Merlin's jaw and climbed higher and higher to his ear, the Prince kissed the ear lobe and continued when Merlin let out a sigh. Arthur licked the soft skin and nibbled at it lightly causing Merlin to moan softly. The sensation was almost to much to bare but it felt... nice. He couldn't help but yearn for more.

Merlin knew Arthur would have no memory of this in the morning but he didn't want someone to walk in on them. Arthur liked the sound and wanted to hear Merlin make more of them as he nibbled his way up to the top of Merlin's ear. "Merlin..." He sighed in content.

It was wrong in so many ways but so right. Arthur nibbled exceptionally hard and Merlin moaned out a loud, "Arthur!" The sound of his name being called broke the Prince out of his trance as he pulled away from Merlin's ear, he saw the red marks he'd made on Merlin as the servant boy in question laid beneath him blushing brightly and breathing hard.

Arthur was disappointed, he'd promised himself he wouldn't feel anything for this boy, that he wouldn't do and that's exactly what he'd done. He'd broken the one rule he made for himself that he couldn't break, he was the Prince of Camelot for goodness sake, he couldn't do this... it was dishonourable and wrong but... he felt wonderful. The Prince stood and walked over to the window and opened it, he looked outside and felt the wind brush against his flushed skin.

He wouldn't look at Merlin because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from touching him once more. "Arthur?" Called Merlin timidly.

"I no longer require your services." Arthur said coldly.

"You're sacking me?" Arthur ignored the hurt in Merlin's voice.

"Yes, now get out of my sight!" He shouted, as he continued to stare out the window. He knew that doing this was cowardly but this was the only way to protect Merlin and himself from his own desires. The door slammed shut and Arthur heard Merlin's footsteps running away from the door, he rubbed a hand over his face and ignored the weird feelings rising up in him.

What had he done?

Merlin was upset. No matter how much he tried to deny it himself, he was miserable. His second day on the job and as quick as he'd gotten it,

POOF!

He'd lost it. He'd run away from Arthur's chambers, leaving everything behind and trying to forget what had happened between them with every pound of his footsteps against the cold, stone floor. His vision blurred, reminding him of the tears that had yet to fall from his blue eyes. He was confused. So, so confused, he didn't know what to do anymore. Merlin didn't think this was included in the destiny the Great Dragon told him about...well, whatever this was. His heart pounded in his chest as his blood rushed around his body and pulsed in his ears, his loud pants the only thing he could hear.

"Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there'll be no Albion." The words spoken by the Great Dragon echoed in his head. He didn't want to do this anymore, he no longer wanted to carry the burden of his great destiny. Merlin wanted someone else to take it, stuff all this destiny rubbish, he wanted out. He wished he was back home and that he had never met Arthur.

"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin...And none of us, can escape it." Merlin stopped running and rested outside Gaius' chambers. Maybe he couldn't escape his destiny or even choose it, but Merlin could just as easily ignore it, like he never knew of his task. He would turn his back to it all, to Arthur, just as the Prince had done to him. Merlin straightened his back and blinked away the tears, he would no longer care, he'd carry on with his life as normal.

Merlin breathed out nervously and walked through the doors. Gaius was sat at his bench reading when he looked up at Merlin with curiosity in his eyes, Merlin felt the tears brimming up again as he looked away from the old man's kind face. However, Gaius seemed to notice something was wrong. After Merlin closed the door he ignored Gaius' stare and walked towards his bedchamber,

"What's that on your face?" Asked Gaius as he put his book down on the bench, his glasses perching on the end of his nose. Merlin felt his cheeks and sure enough there were wet trail marks of his tears as they ran silently down his face. He looked further away in shame,

"Nothing." He croaked out as he began to stride towards his room once more.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gaius.

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly as he escaped into his chamber and shut the door behind him. Tired from the running Merlin couldn't be bothered to walk over to his bed and just simply slouched against the door and slid down its surface and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. He buried his head in his hands and let the tears flow free. Why? Why was he cursed with magic, and such a cruel destiny? A sob escaped him as he wiped away the tears. 'Come on Merlin.' He thought, 'It's not the end of the world.' He calmed himself and soon enough, the tears stopped.

Merlin sighed. Arthur was a stupid, stupid, attractive prat. There was no reason for Merlin to be crying over him, after all Merlin was just a mere servant, Arthur was free to fire him if he so chooses. So then...why did he do that?

Merlin groaned.

Why did he stop? Arthur had confused him so much, at first Merlin had hated him, then he tolerated him because of their entwined destiny. But then...things began to get more strange, Merlin felt attracted to women and occasionally some men, Arthur was one of those men. But his attractiveness paled in comparison to his incredibly large ego...so, why did Merlin like Arthur so much? Merlin sighed once again and ran a hand through his hair.

It was because of the person who Arthur was underneath all that royalty which made Merlin feel attracted to Arthur. He'd only caught glimpses of the true Arthur but even so, they were wonderful. Merlin knew that as a Prince, Arthur had a tough life ahead of him and he had to make good impressions on Nobles and Knights for his Father and for Camelot. But the jealous side, his somewhat arrogant side and even his drunk side were all beautiful in their own unique ways.

Merlin scowled and covered his head with his arms as he leant his chin on the tops of his knees. He was beginning to have a headache with all this deep thinking about Arthur. He stood and walked over to his bed and flopped down on it with a sigh, he was hurt at the dismissal tonight. He thought he'd done something wrong or that possibly he'd moved an object with his magic while he was... preoccupied. But no, Arthur had just realised what he'd been doing, with Merlin, his manservant, instead of some pretty chambermaid. Merlin's pride had been crushed not to mention his feelings too.

Merlin's eyes fluttered closed, well now he was going to forget about Arthur and his destiny. Merlin had enough, he was giving up at the first hurdle. Besides, this way would be easier for him to forget any feelings he had possibly felt for Arthur Pendragon.

However, no matter how easy it was to say he was going to forget Arthur, his mind was plagued by him nearly half the night, preventing Merlin from getting any sleep. Sitting up in bed Merlin yawned, if this happened from now on he'd be dead before he could forget the Prince's name. There was only one thing Merlin thought he could do at this point, he needed any type of guidance or advice, but seeing as Gaius was asleep...

It was time to visit the Dragon once again.

At the cave...

Now that he was stood there Merlin was beginning to think it wasn't such a good idea to come visiting again. For one thing it was absolutely freezing and there was no sign of the Dragon not matter how loud he called, the torch he held flickered as he squinted out into the darkness.

"Where are you?" Merlin called out desperately. "Just let me tell you, whatever you think my destiny is...whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do...You've got the wrong person!"

He was met with silence.

"That's it," Said Merlin as he edged back the way he came, he surveyed the cave desperately but there was still no sign of the Dragon. "Goodbye." He turned his back and walked away quickly, disappointment settling in his stomach, what was he to do now?

"If only it was so easy to escape one's destiny." Boomed the Dragon as he flew down to land in front of Merlin, stopping him in his tracks as he turned quickly.

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Asked Merlin as he cringed at the memory of him and Arthur in the Prince's chambers.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that." Replied the Dragon as it settled into a seating position.

"Ah great. Just what I needed, another riddle!" Merlin shook his head, he really, really didn't need all these fancy words and predictions from the Dragon right now.

"But your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth."

Merlin paused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked puzzled.

"You know young warlock, this is not the end...it is the beginning." Merlin stared at the Dragon in thought and before he could ask anymore the Dragon flapped its big leathery wings and soared back into the air. The thick chain jangling as the ankle it encased moved vigorously,

"Just give me a straight answer!" Shouted Merlin as he watched the Dragon fly away. In low spirits Merlin left the cave knowing the Dragon would speak to him no more that night, he didn't know why he'd bothered to visit him. Now, Merlin was left even more confused than before. His and Arthur's path was entwined? In what way? Merlin's head protested, he needed sleep and all this thinking about such complicated subjects wasn't going to help him.

But now Merlin knew one thing for sure. It was going to be even harder to ignore his destiny and Arthur from now on.

In the morning...

"Merlin! For goodness sake boy get up!" Shouted Gaius as he stormed into the room in a flurry of brown robes. Merlin startled awake and sat up in bed, his head ached and he groaned immediately laying his head back down on his pillow as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Time for you to get to work, that's what time it is." Said Gaius. "Arthur will have you thrown in the stocks if you don't get up now. Your far too late as it is." Merlin cringed at Arthur's name and closed his eyes.

"There's no need."

"What?"

"Arthur fired me from my job as his servant yesterday."

"Good Heavens! Why?"

Merlin fell silent and didn't answer.

"Well get up. I need you to help me with some chores today." Said Gaius as Merlin groaned. Couldn't he just stay in bed for once?

However, Merlin never got his lay in and was up and about taking Nobles medicines for this and that or collecting mushrooms from the nearby forest. A few times Merlin would stop near the arena to see if he could see Arthur fighting but he never did. But he did see Valiant showing off his talents once more, Merlin was about to walk off when he saw a flash of green strike Valiant's opponent, striking him down to the floor. The crowd cheered as Merlin stared at Valiant's bright yellow shield, he could of sworn he'd seen one of the three snakes, that decorated the shield, come alive. Merlin shook his head, he was just tired that's all and as he was about to once again move away he saw Arthur walk into the arena to face an opponent.

Arthur's face was set into a hard mask and his lips were pressed into a hard line. He looked how Merlin felt, but no matter how abrupt the Prince had been to him Merlin couldn't help but stare a moment longer than necessary as the Sun shined down on Arthur. It made his hair glow like a golden halo was placed on his head, or even a golden crown.

"Huh...Arthur is the once and future King who will unite the land of Albion." For a moment Merlin believed what the Dragon had said about Arthur's destiny of being a once and future King. He even glimpsed the man Arthur would be in the years to come, as he stood proud and strong looking at his subjects as they cheered him. Arthur's opponent had yet to step forth, maybe he was still being fitted into his armour, but because of this Merlin could see Arthur become sort of restless as if he wanted this over and done with. And then, Arthur turned his head...

And their gazes met.

It was like the banquet all over again. The same jolt of electricity shot through Merlin nearly making him drop his basket of mushrooms he was holding, his eyes widened and Arthur mirrored the action, as if he'd experienced it too. Merlin blushed and looked away breaking the connection, no more...he promised himself no more of this foolishness. He was going to forget Arthur, and god so he will. Merlin closed his eyes briefly and walked away in a hurry, he could feel the Prince's eyes boring into his back, but he didn't turn to look at him.

However, for Merlin the temptation became too much so he glanced back and met Arthur's gaze once more, he felt a tingle of electricity through him again but nowhere near as powerful as the first. Arthur's expression had changed to one that almost made Merlin believe the Prince was longing for him but he disbanded that thought and walked away backwards. Not willing to looking away just yet. Arthur saw this and took a step forward as if to follow him but the roar of the crowd grew louder as Arthur's opponent finally made an appearance. Arthur turned to look at the man he'd be facing and upon seeing him turned back to look at Merlin, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

He had gone.

Merlin had run away yet again. Ashamed Merlin hid in a small alcove, away from prying eyes and unwanted attention...and just so he could compose himself. What in the Gods had just happened? His hands shook making the woodland mushrooms tumble around in the basket he held. He breathed out slowly to calm himself as his heart beat fast and loud in his chest. Merlin's eyes watered, why was it so hard to forget Arthur? He closed his eyes tightly and wiped away the tears with a free hand. Feeling slightly less shaken Merlin ventured out of his hiding place nearly barging into someone, after apologising he walked briskly back towards Gaius' chambers.

Once there he used his back to open the doors as his hands were full and saw Gaius looking after a knight, upon further inspection Merlin identified him as Sir Ewan. Gaius looked up quickly,

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. Obviously Merlin hadn't composed himself quite enough if Gaius still knew something was wrong, then he came to the conclusion that no matter how much time he spent composing himself Gaius would still be able to read him like a book. Gaius had eyes like a hawk for a man as old as he was.

"Nothing." Said Merlin, "I got you them mushrooms you wanted...What's wrong with him?" He indicated to the sick looking Ewan laid down on a bed.

"Ewan sustained an injury during his fight with Valiant this morning."

"Oh? What is it? Anything serious?"

"A snake bite."

"Oh, a snake bite...wait," Merlin paused. "Did you just say a, snake bite?"

Gaius nodded grimly, a slight confusion evident in his knowledgeable eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"That doesn't make any sense." Said Merlin puzzled as he set down the basket of mushrooms on one of the work benches. He joined Gaius where he sat next to the bedside of the ill knight. "Is it curable?"

"Yes if I find the snake who bit him I can make an antidote out of its venom." Said Gaius as he inspected the wound.

"How'd you think it happened?" Asked Merlin.

"I don't know. Unless..." Gaius trailed off and gave Merlin a knowing look. He stared at him quizzically and blinked a few times and things began to make sense,

"Unless it was magic." Concluded Merlin triumphantly. Gaius nodded at him and turned his attention back to the knight. Unfortunately Merlin's stomach chose that to moment to growl its own opinions and demand it had food, now. Gaius chuckled and pointed to a plate on one of his work bench's,

"Eat that." He said with a smile. "And then take my medicine's to the Nobles I've written on a list for you." And with that Gaius turned back around to tend to his patient. Merlin sighed at the work load he had to do and stood up to grab the half eaten sandwich from the plate and looked through the list of Nobles. Lady Morgana was the only name he recognised as he finished off the sandwich and grabbed the bright red apple from the plate. He put down the list gulped down water from the cup sat beside the plate and shined the apple on his cotton shirt. He took a bite and then gathered up several bottles and the list of names, he walked towards the door and paused before he tried to open it with his full arms,

"Thanks." He said as he escaped through the door. How Merlin managed to get the door open without dropping anything, he didn't know.

An hour had nearly passed by, Merlin still nibbled at the half eaten apple as he'd been too busy to finish it just yet. The only name on the list he had to visit now was the Lady Morgana, though he'd never spoken to her he'd seen her as well as that little miss hap the first day at Camelot at the banquet. He wondered if he'd see Gwen with her, as he vaguely remembered Gwen telling him she was her maid. He nibbled at the apple again as he gripped the medicine with his free hand along with the list. Hunger was no longer a problem now but he ate the apple anyway, very slowly.

Merlin walked past the armoury and stopped at the dark chuckled he heard. The door was slightly ajar, so Merlin hid behind the door and peeped into the room, Knight Valiant was sat on a stool with what seemed to be a cage of mice. They all squeaked in fright as he opened the cage and lifted one of them out, he smiled to himself and put the cage down next to him, reaching out he leant towards his shield. Alarmed, Merlin watched as the three snakes on the shield came to life and hissed at the delightful meal they were receiving, "Dinner time." Said Valiant happily as his hand lowered the mouse down towards the wiggling snakes. Disgusted and a little frightened Merlin backed away from the door, not before tripping over his own feet of course and dropping his red apple. The fruit rolled speedily towards the door and banged into it with a thud and rolled inside the armoury.

"Uh oh..." Merlin whispered as he got to his feet in a hurry. He heard the familiar whooshing sound of a sword being drawn out of its sheath, scared now he turned and fled down the corridor and straight into the castle not once looking back. Merlin panted as his lungs burned for more air, he tightened his grip on what he was carrying , he ran up some stairs and came to a grinding halt in front of a large window. Merlin looked out and saw a view of the courtyard and sure enough he saw Valiant striding through the courtyard with his sword drawn out, looking for someone, for him. Merlin sighed in relief and remembering the Lady Morgana turned around and went in search of her room.

Once there he knocked lightly on the door, "Come in!" Shouted a feminine voice. He took a deep breath and walked inside, closing the door behind him he quickly surveyed the room. It was nicely decorated and better than any room he'd seen, apart from Arthur's, and he couldn't see Gwen anywhere. The woman from that banquet walked out of nowhere slightly startling Merlin, he bowed and said politely,

"I've brought your sleeping draft My Lady." He looked up at her and saw her smiling slightly.

"You're staying with Gaius?" She asked, Merlin nodded. "What is your name?"

"Merlin, My Lady."

"Nice to meet you Merlin, I'm Morgana the King's Ward." She walked forward as Merlin stood up straight smiling at her.

"Likewise, My Lady." This seemed to please her as she held her hand out for him to give her the medicine. When he handed it over to her she said,

"You're nicer than Arthur. It's good to see his arrogance hasn't tainted your good nature." Merlin blushed happily at the compliment and held back a laugh at Arthur's insult.

"I assure you, My Lady, I will not let him taint me in anyway." He smiled and bowed again as she laughed happily, he left with a small wave and made his way back to Gaius. Outside the afternoon sun burnt brightly as Merlin, happier than he'd been before, walked into Gaius' chambers.

"I've just seen one of the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive." Said Merlin bluntly making Gaius look up quickly. "He's using magic."

"Are you sure?"

"The snake ate a mouse, one swallowed straight down." Gaius' eyes widened slightly.

"So our assumptions were correct?"

"Yes, I believe so." Said Merlin, as much as he hated to say it, it was something he needed to do. "I have to tell Arthur."

"Wait, you can't go accusing a Knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of a servant over the word of a Knight." Merlin stopped in his tracks,

"So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts very little as far as the King is concerned, that's the way it is." Merlin sighed, although he was a little grateful for not having to visit Arthur now. He heard a noise and glanced over at Ewan,

"Gaius!" He called, as he pointed to the Knight. Ewan was shaking and trembling, he whimpered as the venom within him ran its course. Gaius rushed over to settle him but it was no use, within a few minutes he was dead. Merlin stood there shocked and horrified as Gaius sadly closed the Knight's eyes and murmured an apology, he looked at Merlin who was as white as a sheet.

"Go outside Merlin, get some fresh air." Merlin looked at him, "I can handle the rest." Merlin looked at him gratefully and escaped outside into the courtyard, he sat on some nearby steps, situated at the entrance to the Castle and put his head in his hands. He'd watched a man, die and did absolutely nothing. He breathed out shakily and looked into the sky, it was a cheerful afternoon, the sky nearing a red colour as the sun began its descend behind the hills he had walked over when he first arrived in Camelot.

"Hello Merlin." Said a soft voice. Merlin looked up at Gwen,

"All right?" He asked half-heartedly. Gwen sat next to Merlin and the pair sat in silence for a few moments,

"How is Sir Ewan?"

"He's dead."

Silence reigned once more.

"Are you okay Merlin?"

"I'm fine Gwen." He smiled at her slightly. "You needn't worry." He looked away, Valiant was cheating in the tournament with magic and killing people on his way to the top, soon he might even be facing Arthur in the final, he was the only to save Arthur but he can't. "How's the tournament going?"

"Arthur will be facing Knight Valiant in the final tomorrow." She said proudly. Merlin cursed in his head, what was he to do now? He looked away from her once more and his eyes landed on a white, medium-sized dog statue, the object suddenly gave him and idea as he remembered the spells in that spell book Gaius gave him. Merlin stood and walked towards it, "Where are you going?" Called Gwen as she followed him.

Merlin clicked his tongue in thought as he looked at the statue before bending down and deciding to carry it, but he wasn't the strongest of men and couldn't lift it at all. Gwen stood beside him and watched bemused, he turned to her, "Do you have a wheelbarrow?" A few minutes later he wheeled the dog statue into Gaius' chambers making the physician look up in puzzlement as he tidied away the bed covers, Merlin looked at where Ewan had been resting and sure enough the bed was tidy and empty.

"What're you doing with that?" He asked.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." Replied Merlin with a grin as he managed to steer the wheel barrow into his room up some steps. Once in his room Merlin closed the door and retrieved the spell book out from underneath a loose floorboard, he sat on the bed and flipped through the pages. He paused and pointed out the right spell to himself and mumbled it quietly, he practised saying it a couple of times before allowing himself to pull on his magic and succumb to its warm embrace. However, when he directed the spell at the statue it didn't work, so he tried again and it still didn't work and the time after and the time after that. Merlin was beginning to get really tired as the sun outside set and darkness crept in through the window along with the moonlight.

Merlin didn't even pause for a break or for food, he just chanted the spell over and over, directing his hand towards the dog statue, spreading his finger wide as if his magic would spill out from the tips of his fingers. He sighed and rolled his eyes, he knelt next to it and whispered the spell into the dog's stone ear, as if somehow it would hear him and come alive as if from a long sleep. As you could probably guess that technique didn't work either, Merlin simply stared at it suspiciously as if it would turn real as soon as he turned away. Standing up he chanted the spell once more, when it failed he groaned and launched the book onto his bed, it bounced slightly and nearly fell off when he joined the book on the bed. Flopping onto his back Merlin sighed deeply, this was hopeless, 'Why am I doing this anyway?' He thought, 'I promised myself I wouldn't care about Arthur and here I am...saving his life, again.'

Merlin was beginning to become desperate, no matter how hard he tried the spell would not work. He was exhausted and worried, he was the only one who could save Arthur besides himself, and that's when it hit him. Maybe he should visit Arthur and warn him about the fight tomorrow, maybe the Prince would listen to him and take him up on his word, and maybe...pigs could fly. Like Gaius had told him, a word of a servant meant nothing but, Merlin had to give it a try, so he snuck out without a word to go visit Arthur.

Outside Arthur's chambers...

Merlin was scared. He was stood outside Arthur's chamber door and couldn't move, he trembled as he withdrew the hand he had settled on the door handle and clenched it into a tight fist beside him. 'I can't do this.' Thought Merlin, 'I can't face him.'

"I no longer require your services." What Arthur had said to him that night repeated in his head over and over. "Yes, now get out of my sight!" He sighed to himself and stepped away from the door before stepping forward once more, he had to do this to save Arthur's life, if he died Merlin would never forgive himself. Merlin heard movement beyond the door and imagined Arthur pacing around his chamber or even lightly swinging his sword around in thought and for some practise. Merlin leant against the rough wood as if he was trying to feel Arthur's presence,

"Arthur..." He whispered to the wood, silently hoping Arthur would hear him. All sound of movement ceased to exist making Merlin stiffen in shock, had he been heard? He held his breath, the door in front of him shuddered as if another body was also leant up against the wood. Which was true as Arthur leaned against the door with his ear against the wood, he'd heard someone, he'd heard Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered back. He heard an intake of breath as Merlin panicked, Merlin stepped away from the door and spun on his heel just as the door opened, Merlin pounded down the hallway and didn't look back. "Merlin!" Shouted Arthur as he stepped out into the corridor. Merlin stumbled at the sound of his name and risked a glance behind him before bolting around the corner and back towards Gaius' chambers. Arthur stood rigid with shock, why had Merlin paid a visit to his chambers only to stare at the door? Had Arthur hurt him that much? And then he remembered earlier when he'd seen Merlin carrying that basket and looking towards him timidly and that bolt of electricity running through his veins like liquid fire. And how Merlin had run away as soon as Arthur had looked at him. Yes, it was his own blasted fault that Merlin couldn't bare the thought of facing him, let alone speak to him ever again. He walked back into his chambers and closed the doors and stood in front of the grand fireplace, he placed a hand on the mantelpiece and leant against it heavily. His head full of thoughts of Merlin, Merlin, Merlin Valiant, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin , sleep. Arthur yawned, it was a big day tomorrow as much as he hated Valiant he silently wished the man good luck, he needed it if he was going against himself. Arthur undressed and climbed into bed.

One thing hadn't changed, Arthur's arrogance was still as annoying as ever.

In the morning...

To say Merlin was tired was an understatement. He was absolutely exhausted. He'd stayed up all night practising that spell...all night. Merlin lifted his head up tiredly and warily stared at the statue through his lashes as his eye lids drooped. The statue however, was still a statue despite how hard he tried he had failed, not only himself but also Arthur and not to mention the whole of Camelot. Needing sleep Merlin couldn't help but droop his head to stare through blurred eyes at his magic book in his lap. He was sat down leaning against his bed and couldn't help but close his eyes and he mumbled the spell to himself, the sound of his own voice and his tiredness lulled him into a state of relaxation. 'Just a few minutes.' He told himself as he yawned, 'Rest for just a few...minutes...'

And just like that, with one last mumble of the spell...he was asleep.

Outside Arthur had just started his fight with Valiant, the Prince's death getting closer and closer with every swing of his sword, and only Merlin could save him. Outside his bedroom door, Gaius waited for him so they could rush and save the Prince. In sleep Merlin felt he was forgetting something, mumbled words echoed in his dream the words becoming clearer until they formed a spell. It all rushed back to him then, Arthur, Valiant the snake shield that wasn't what it seemed.

Merlin awoke, and together with the faint voice in his head chanted the spell, as if they were the only words he knew, the only words that ever existed.

"Bebeode pe arisan cwicum. Bebeode pe arisan cwicum." He was aware that he was slurring the words, the sounds of his voice blending together turning his chant into a magic mantra. His magic blossomed forth and glowed within him, making his skin prickle with the warmness of it, he felt his eyes burn gold even though they were closed. Merlin suppressed a shudder as the magic flowed through him and stopped, as a low growl made itself heard.

Confused, Merlin hesitantly opened his eyes, not wanting to see the cold statue staring back at him reminding him of his failure in front of him. However, the sight that met his eyes when he looked up wasn't of an immobile statue but that of a living breathing, Doberman dog. Again the animal growled, louder than before fully awakening Merlin out of his sleepy haze. He stood up quickly and reprimanded himself that maybe choosing a dog statue wasn't the brightest idea he ever had, and quickly escaped his room just as the dog began to drool as it observed him like food. Closing the door behind him, Merlin sighed gratefully as a light fuzzy feeling of euphoria overtook him, Gaius stood up impatiently,

"Well?" Snapped Gaius.

"I, did it..." Said Merlin in a daze. "I did it!" He grinned happily as dog barking sounded out behind him from his room. Merlin looked at Gaius sheepishly as muffled sounds of the dog scratching the door was heard.

Gaius smiled at the boyish expression, "Arthur's fighting Valiant." He told Merlin, meaning: 'Get yourself down there right now before I make you.' Turning serious Merlin nodded and walked towards the door,

"I know, I'm on my way." He walked out before backtracking into the room. "Whatever you do, don't go into my room I'll deal with it later." And with that he'd gone, his destiny pulling him with such force there was no time for slowing down. When Merlin arrived at the arena, he saw that Arthur had the upper hand in the fight against Valiant, the crowd cheered happily as every swing of his sword pushed Valiant back to the far side of the arena. Knight Valiant wasn't going to give up too soon however, as he twisted out of the way of Arthur, making the Prince 's sword have a mind of its own. The sword ripped Valiant's jerkin as the crowd gasped and watched on, Arthur's sword was wretched out of his grasp, by his surprise at the sudden movement, and clattered to the ground.

Seeing his chance, Valiant lunged forwards and rammed his snake shield into Arthur's shoulder, making him stumble backwards and lose his breath. The crowd began cheering Valiant's name, making Merlin as well as Morgana and Uther scowl. However, Arthur had said he had been trained to kill since Birth so he recovered quickly, he dodged Valiant's attacks, seemingly light on his feet for such a big build. In a few moments Arthur lunged for his fallen sword and brought it up in time to meet Valiant's as the Knight had planned to charge him from behind. A few more parries and Arthur brought his sword up to Valiant's chin, making the man's neck fly back with a loud, and quite sickening, crack, effectively fetching off Valiant's helmet. The crowd applauded ecstatically as Valiant nearly toppled over, but he soon regained his balance.

Merlin watched in horror as Arthur also removed his helmet and chucked it to the ground, the crowd gasped, as did Morgana, at the noble gesture. Merlin readied is magic, gathering it up within him but not yet tapping into it, he needed to wait for the right moment... it wasn't long before, a couple more of well handed blows and shoves began to back Arthur into a corner. The Prince tried to twist out of the way but Valiant stamped on his foot and swung his shield up with brutal force, hitting the side of the Prince's head. Arthur staggered and went down, he tumbled to the floor with a crash as Valiant neared the Prince with his sword held high.

In the stands Morgana tensed and clutched Gwen, nearby Merlin waited in panic. Had he waited too long? But Arthur rolled out of the way as Valiant's sword buried itself in the earth. He growled as he yanked it free and circled the Prince who was now without both shield and helmet. Their swords clashed in an almighty frenzy as desperation began to settle in, because of this Arthur swung his sword too wide leaving himself open, Valiant lunged and sent Arthur's sword spinning away to hit the ground. Without a pause Valiant bellowed and slammed his shield into Arthur, swinging his sword down. Arthur blocked Valiant's sword arm instinctively which left him more open than before as he was slammed backwards into the walls of the arena. Merlin's eyes widened as he saw red eyes glowing from the shield, he was too late! The shield was facing away from the King so the snakes wouldn't be able to be seen. But Arthur had also seen the red eyes and with all his might pushed Valiant away from himself, Valiant spun and was about to renew his attack with the shield now facing the Royals.

Merlin grinned, this was his moment. Lifting his arm up he stretched out his figures, turning his palm towards Valiant's shield as he let his magic flow freely within him. Yes Arthur had been a prat, yes he'd hurt Merlin's pride. But Arthur was also his destiny, he was the only one able to protect him, it was his duty to Arthur, to Camelot and also himself. The words left his lips before he even thought them, so familiar now that they rolled of his tongue easily.

"Bedeode pe arisan cwicum!" He chanted as is his magic spiked happily as the last syllable was spoken. For a moment Merlin thought it hadn't worked and was expecting failure but, the snakes eyes flashed a bright red and sprung forward off the shield. All three of its heads hissing wildly as they looked at Arthur, who in turn widened his eyes at the sight of the snakes. Valiant panicked,

"What are you doing?!" He shouted, "I didn't summon you!" Uther sat up straight in his seat, amusement no longer shining in his eyes,

"He's using magic." He said, "Guards, seize him!" The guards barged their way through the crowd but there was just too many frightened people to walk through. Arthur smiled humourlessly as he circled Valiant,

"And now they see you for what you really are." He said.

"I guess that means I won't be going to the feast." Replied Valiant as he tightened his grip on his sword, "But neither will you, kill him!" The snakes leapt forward and Arthur felt panic rise up within him,

"Arthur!" Called Morgana. He turned just in time to see her throw a sword at him, he caught it effortlessly and spun round to face the snakes. Quickly he stepped forward and sliced the heads off all three of them, Valiant scowled and lunged towards Arthur. But an armed Arthur is a dangerous Arthur, Valiant's anger made him careless and it seemed all too easy for Arthur to step forwards and slip his sword straight under Valiant's breastbone. Shocked the Knight stumbled and leant on Arthur, the Prince leaned forward and whispered in his ear,

"Looks like I'm going to the feast after all." He wrenched his sword from Valiant and stepped away, now with nothing keeping him upright Valiant crumpled to the ground and faded into nothingness. Arthur stood triumphantly and faced the crowd as they cheered for him, but he couldn't find the one face he was looking for, no pale complexion nor big ears in sight. Arthur turned slowly and stopped as he glimpsed the boy he'd been looking for, Merlin met his eyes without any fear or regret. They stared at each other for a moment before Merlin's face broke into a huge and happy grin, his face laced with relief. He'd done it, by God he'd done it.

The feast...

The feast was just as boring as the reception in Merlin's opinion, as he stood quietly by the buffet table. Since the tournament he hadn't seen or spoken to Arthur though he did feel himself wanting to, just to reassure himself that he was actually okay and him winning was not a figment of Merlin's over active imagination. He poured himself a goblet of wine, now that he no longer had to serve Arthur he was here at his own leisure with Gaius who had wandered off somewhere when Merlin wouldn't pay attention to him. As Merlin's head was just full of Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, and ooo! was that goat's cheese? but mostly Arthur.

"Can you believe Morgana?" Merlin froze and looked up at Arthur timidly, "She says she saved me, like I needed any help." Merlin tried to suppress the smile that crept up onto his face at Arthur's horror of being aided by the King's Ward and a woman no less! The amusement died however and its placed settled an awkward silence as Merlin sipped at his wine, eyeing the goat's cheese appreciatively and occasionally sneaking peeks at Arthur out of the corner of his eye. If Merlin had observed more carefully, he would of noticed Arthur doing the exact same thing to him. "I wanted to say... I made a mistake." Said Arthur as he too poured himself a goblet of wine. "It was unfair to sack you." Merlin blinked slowly, taking in all that Arthur had said.

Well...this was as close to an apology he would get. Merlin smiled warmly, his hurt pride seemingly healed as he looked at Arthur glowing in the candlelight, his Crown settled in his golden locks. "Don't worry about it." He said, "Buy me a drink, we'll call it even." A trace of what seemed like consideration crossed Arthur's face before the Prince met his eyes and frowned,

"I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." He said. Merlin nodded, that was true but then it settled in... wait what?

"Your servant?" The surprise evident in his voice, "You sacked me." Arthur grinned,

"Now I'm rehiring you." Merlin smiled gratefully, "My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing..." The list went on as Arthur walked away from the table, drink in hand as Merlin followed him in disbelief. The both of them had walked out of the hall before Merlin knew it, walking a little way down the corridor both of them with happy looks on there faces.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

In a cave far yet close to Camelot stood a ancient sorceress. Her name was Nimueh. Very old and very powerful. She stood over a bowl of water as she was molding clay. As she was doing this she chanted, "Berbay odothay arisan yeldo.."

Nimueh places a magic egg, containing an afanc she sculpted, into water. It travels through underground waterways to a manmade cavern. Nimueh watches Camelot from her water basin. "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ." She finished with a smirk.

In lower town of Camelot...

Merlin was standing above Gaius, he had been thinking about the last few days, him and Arthur had managed to keep their relationship secret though it was very hard. Merlin could honestly say he loved Arthur with every single cell in his body. He smiled to himself before shaking his head and looking down at Gaius. "Aren't you scared?" He asked as they stared at a corpse of a village man.

Gaius looked up slightly confused, more agitated. "Of what?" He answered with a question. "That you might catch whatever it is." Merlin replied bending down next to him. Gaius scoffed. "I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of." He said and then motioned for him to help roll him over. They turn over corpse to reveal white skinned, white eyed face. Merlin inhaled as he looked at the man. He had never seen anything like this before. "You were saying?" He said looking over at Gaius.

Gaius took a deep breath. "People mustn't see this. They will panic." He said as he and Merlin covered the man as villagers passed. Merlin and Gaius wheel the body over the castle drawbridge as Merlin sees Gwen approaching carrying the flowers she had at home. "What are you doing?" She asked with curiosity.

Merlin immediately froze as they fixed the sheet over the body. "Er... just moving something." He said coming up with something quickly. Gwen looked at the thing. "Looks heavy." Merlin chuckled with a smile. "It's nothing really. Did someone got you flowers?" He asked trying to divert her from the body.

Apparently it seemed to work, as she giggled. "Oh! No. Would you like one? A purple one." She said as she pulled one off and handed it too him. "Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." Merlin smiled sheepishly as he took it. "Thanks. Well..." Merlin sticks the flower in his scarf. Gwen smiles. Merlin grinned as he looked at her. "Well I'll see you." He said Gwen nodded as she walked past. "Bye."

Back in Gaius's chambers they had laid the body on the table. Gaius was leaning over the body as Merlin stood a step back. "I've never seen anything like this before." Gaius said. Merlin glanced up with shock. "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Gaius sighed as he stood straight. "No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" He questioned himself

Merlin paused as he tended and looked at Gaius. "You think it's caused by magic?" He said but before Gaius could answer he heard Arthur's voice and his eyes lit up but he quickly hid the smile "Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin opens door before Arthur can come in and see the body. "Erm... I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late." He said quickly. He had totally forgot he was supposed to meet Arthur in his chambers.

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." Arthur said but Merlin hinted the worried and hurt in his voice. He sighed as he looked down Arthur furrows his brow when he sees the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looks down at it. "Oh, er... Gwen, she gave it to me." He said. Jealously courses through Arthur but he rolled his eyes playing it off.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." He said. Merlin nodded as he back at Gaius as Arthur turned and left. "Okay." Merlin closes the door and walked back. "Gaius..." but he was cut off. "I heard." Gaius replied. Merlin nodded but then thought. "Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" He asked. Gaius sighed. "Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

Merlins head snapped up. "Wha... if he knew who I was, what I've done..." he had been planning on telling Arthur eventually. "You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up." Merlin scoffed offended. "Hey, I'm not your servant." He said. Gaius chuckled. "No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." Merlin sighed as he placed the sheet over the body.

With that they left, Gaius and Merlin heading towards the king as they both had similar thoughts about what's causing this disease.

A while later Gaius and Merlin were back at Gaius chambers. Merlin was watching as Gaius was holding a vial of something. "What are you doing?" He asked. Gaius turned and walked back over to his equipment that was set up. "I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Merlin followed as he watched. "Will that tell you who did it?" He asked Gaius shook his head. "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asked. He could never imagine using magic like this to kill people. "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." Gaius answered. Merlin sighed but nodded. "But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." He said. He knew his magic wasn't harmful like this. Gaius turned and looked at Merlin. "It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." He finished as Arthur and guards burst in.

Arthur pointed over to a corner. "Over there." He said to a guard before looking to Gaius. "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." Gaius looked appalled. "What for?" Arthur looked around. "The sorcerer."he answered. Gaius nodded but looked at him. "But why would he be here?" Arthur bit back a groan as he sighed. "I'm just doing my job."

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search." Gaius said. Arthur walked over to a table of books. "What's all these books and papers?"

Gaius walked over. "My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish." He said. Arthur shook his head dropping the book back on the table. "What's this room up here?" He asked seeing a room above them.

Merlin looked up and paused. "It's mine.." he said. Arthur looked over at him and he chuckled. "And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius asked. "I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." Arthur answered matter of factly.

Arthur walked up the steps as Gaius pulled Merlin to the side. "What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" He asked. Merlins eyes widened and he looks worried as Arthur enters his room. "Merlin, come here. Look what I found." Arthur called. Panic set in as Merlin goes in. "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Merlin sighed in relief as he spots book on the floor and magically covers it with his bed sheet. Arthur looks under the bed, but misses the book. He stands and he looked at him. Arthur looked at him for another moment before he sighed and walked out.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" He asked Gaius. "It depends on how many interruptions I get." Gaius said.

Arthur nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry. We're finished here." He said to the guards. As they exit. Gaius closes the door and turned looking at Merlin. "We have to hide that book."

Merlin looked at him shaking his head. "No. We must use it." He insisted. Gaius sighed. "Don't be stupid." He said. Merlin let out a breath. "If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." He said. "You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things." Gaius said.

Merlin threw his hands up. "But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!" He exclaimed. He didn't understand why he couldn't use his magic to help. Gaius felt for Merlin he really did. "There will come a time when your skills will be recognised." Merlin looked at him. "When?! How long do I have to wait?" He asked in frustration. "Patience is a virtue, Merlin." Gaius said after a moment. Merlin rested his hands on the table leaning against it. "Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?"

Gaius sighed as he walked back over to his experiments. "Your time will come." Merlin nodded as he shot up. "I could cure that man we saw." Gaius shook his head. "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..." He was caught off when Merlin walked over. "It is when it would save a life."

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading." Gaius said as he stopped and stared at Merlin. "Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" Merlin exclaimed. He was worried not only for Arthur, but for the town.

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town." Gaius said. Merlin sighed "So what can we do?" He asked. "Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." Gaius said as he went back to work.

Days went by and Merlin was starting to panic. He had saved Gwen's father by using his magic when he had gotten sick and now Gwen was in the dungeon for being accused of sorcery. So Merlin panicking he did the only thing he could do.

Merlins heart was pounding as he thrusts open the doors to the throne room. "It was me! I used magic to cure Gwen's father." He exclaimed. The council members stared at him. He noticed Gaius's disapproval and sadness through the mask of shock and confusion. Merlin also noticed Arthur's eyes widening slightly as like all the pieces had fallen into place. "Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am!" Merlin said not glancing at Arthur, he knew what he must be thinking.

After much heated discussions Merlin was dragged out of the room by Arthur. Arthur didn't let him go until they had made it to his chambers and the door was closed. "When were you going to tell me?" Arthur demanded, his tone was void. It caused Merlin to flinch and look down. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd chop my head off." Merlin admitted. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I would have done." He said.

Merlin looked up at him. "Arthur I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." He said moving closer but when Arthur took a step back it made Merlins heart break. "How long have you had magic?" Arthur asked. Merlin took a deep breath. "I was born with magic." He answered truthfully. Arthur's eyes widened. "That's impossible. No one can be born with magic." He said. Merlin glanced at him. "My mother said I was special, I was able to lift objects before I could speak. Arthur I didn't choose to have magic. It was... was destiny. I have never hurt anyone with my magic I swear." He insisted. Arthur was quiet for a few moments before finally turning and looking at Merlin.

Merlin looked like he was about to cry. He didn't know if Arthur would understand him, or push him away. Arthur took a deep breath. He knew Merlin was speaking the truth, he could see it in his eyes. He also knew someone softhearted as Merlin wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. He walked over as Merlin lowered his head. Oh how he wanted to pull the man before him into his arms, to comfort him, to tell him he believed him. But with a deep sigh he rested his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "It's ok, I believe you. You have my trust." He said and he meant it. He wouldn't let anyone harm Merlin.


	4. The Poisoned Challice

A few days had passed since the accident. They had managed to save Gwen and Merlin couldn't be happier. . Life had been so much easier now that Arthur knows about his magic, he had even showed him some cool things he could do. Right now he was helping Arthur get ready for a feast, to welcome Lord Bayard to Camelot.

He was helping him into his shirt as Arthur smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He said. Merlin glanced up as a smile tugged at his lips. "Your welcome sire." He said as he finished. Arthur chuckled before he left. Merlin waited a few moments before he followed Arthur to the court where Bayard was giving his speech.

Upon getting there he had seen the handmaiden that had fallen in front of him earlier come up to him. "Merlin may I speak with you?" She asked. Merlin looked at her then at Gwen before back to her. "Of course, what is it?" He asked. The girl glanced around like she was panicking and grabbed his arm. "Not here please I don't know who else to tell." She said as she pulled him out and down the hall.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised..." Cara started speaking so fast it was hard for Merlin to keep up. Merlin gently grabbed her arm. "Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." He said softly. Cara took a deep breath, before she spoke. "Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in..." She was interrupted by Merlin. "So what are you trying to say?" He asked wanting to know what was happening. Cara looked at him, her eyes wide. "If he knows I said anything, he will kill me." She said voice full of fake fear. Merlin shook his head. "I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw." He said fully intending to help this servant.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself." She said lowering her voice. Merlin looked at her. "Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" He pleaded. Cara took a deep breath. "He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall." She said softly Merlin's thoughts raced in what that could mean for the goblet. "What has he done with the goblet?" Cara looked at him. "I saw him putting something in it." She replied.

"What?" He insisted. Fear starting to sweep in his voice he feared the worse already. "I shouldn't! He'll kill me!" Cara exclaimed Merlin shook his head. "Please, tell me! Was it poison?" He asked. Cara nods confirming Merlin's thoughts as he runs back to the Hall of Ceremonies. He couldn't let Arthur drink the goblet. He wouldn't.

"... and may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther." Bayard raise his own goblet as the knights arranged on either side of the room stood. "Arthur." The prince smiled and raised his (poisoned) goblet, and was about to drink when Bayard interrupted. "The Lady Morgana." Her lips turned upwards slightly. Arthur looked slightly frustrated. "The people of Camelot!" He started to sip from the silver goblet again, when his father interrupted.

"The fallen warriors on both sides," Uther finished. Arthur almost rolled his eyes. Finally about to drink, he was stopped yet again. This time by Merlin"Stop!" his manservant cried, bursting into the throne room. "Arthur, don't drink it!" Merlin grabbed the goblet and moved around to the front of the table. "What?" Uther asked dangerously. "Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked angrily. So close to finally getting a sip.

Cara slowly watched from behind a pillar. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," the manservant announced. "This is an outrage!" Bayard hissed, drawing his sword. His knights, and Camelot's knights, followed suit. "Order your men to put down their swords!" Uther said calmly. "You are outnumbered." Several more guards raced into the room, surrounding Bayard. He hesitated a moment, glaring at Merlin and the king.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" he spat. Merlin glanced at him, slightly nervous. Uther leaned forward. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?" "Father," Arthur interrupted, moving around the table to stand next to his servant. "Listen, Merlin, you idiot, have you been at the gin again?" Ouch, that hurt, thought Merlin as he looked at Arthur with pleading eyes, begging for him to believe him.

Narrowing his eyes, the king threatened, "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned, now." Opening his mouth, Merlin began, "He was seen-" "By whom?" Uther said in a low, dangerous voice. "I can't say," Merlin said awkwardly. Nimueh smirked in the corner. Bayard kept his sword up. "I won't listen to this anymore," the king of Mercier growled.

Uther walked around the table. "Pass me the goblet." Arthur handed it to his father. The king gazed at the cup for a moment. Should I really believe this servant? "Are you telling the truth?"

"I am," Bayard lifted his chin. Uther considered for a moment. "Then you have nothing to fear." Bayard nodded and sheathed his swords as the guards lifted their pikes away. Then he reached out his hand for the goblet. The king of Camelot shook his head. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I will have the pleasure of killing you myself." He turned and held it out to Merlin. "He'll drink."

Arthur stepped forward. "But if it is poison, he'll die!" the prince protested. There was no way Arthur wasnt going to let Merlin die. Not if his life depended on it. Cara smirked. "Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther challenged his son. Merlin took the goblet carefully. "And what if he lives?" Bayard shot back. "Then you have my apologies." Uther watched the secret warlock closely. "You can do with him as you will." Gaius spoke up. "Uther, please, he's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

Then you should have schooled him better," the king dismissed. "Merlin, apologize! This is a mistake! I'll drink it!" Arthur scolded. But when he reached for the cup, Merlin held it away from him, repeating "No" several times. Cara watched, waiting happily like a tiger waits for a deer to fall into it's trap. "It's alright," the manservant reassured him. Bayard crossed his arms with a calculating expression. Merlin raised the cup, toasting him, then turned and did the same to Uther. Gaius gripped the back of someone's chair as Arthur watched, horrified, and Cara lifted her head.

Lifting the goblet, Merlin took several shaky sips. Gwen started to move forward but stopped. As he lowered the cup, Arthur's wide-eyed gaze bored into his servant. For a moment all was still, then. "It's fine," Merlin choked out. Several sighs echoed through the room and Uther waved a hand dismissively. "He's all yours." Gwen sighed and looked away, while the king sat down. Cara's glare intensified. And... now.

Merlin suddenly put a hand to his throat, making an uncomfortable swallowing sound. Starting to choke, his eyes screwed tighter shut, until with a final cough he crumpled to the floor, the goblet rolling away from his limp hand. Arthur turned as if in slow motion, horrified, and dropped to his knees beside the servant. Nimueh, with a now-triumphant smirk, turned and left. Gaius watched, startled, while the guards, knights, Uther, and even Morgana unsheathed weapons close behind Bayard and his entourage. "It's poison!" Uther said, slightly surprised. "Guards, seize them!" Mercier's king surveyed the guards surrounding him, one hand held up in the air. He'd lost.

Arthur was joined by Gaius. "Merlin! Can you hear me?" the old physician said hopefully. No answer. He looked at the prince. "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet, I need to identify the poison." Arthur picked up the manservant while Gwen grabbed the silver cup. All four left quickly.

Arthur's thoughts were rising, he couldn't lose Merlin, it took everything in him to not collapsed at the sight of his secret lover and friend. . The rushed into Gaius' chambers, where Arthur was toting a unresponsive Merlin over one shoulder. "Lay him on the bed quickly. He's struggling to breathe," Gaius ordered. Arthur complied, setting down the manservant on Gaius' small white cot. "Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel."

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked impatiently, trying to arrange Merlin's floppy arms and head. "He's burning up," Gaius frowned. Gwen hurried over with a bowl of water and a handtowel. "You can heal him, can't you, Gaius? "I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." The physician started to dab at his ward's forehead with the wet towel. Gwen passed him the ornate silver cup. Inspecting it for a moment, Gaius stood up and walked over towards his books. "There's something stuck on the inside..."

Arthur stood up and followed, while Gwen took over on wetting the manservant's forehead. "What is it?" He asked "It looks like a flower petal of some kind..." Gaius mused, plucking out the clear scrap of plant material."His brow's on fire," Gwen announced anxiously, trying desperately to cool down the poisoned warlock.

"Keep him cool, it'll help control his fever," Gaius told her, turning and setting down the petal still clasped in the tongs. Removing a thick book from his shelf, he set it down heavily on the table and leafed through the pages quickly. "Ah, the petal comes from the Morteus flower," he pointed at a picture, "It says here that someone poisoned by the Morteus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf... of the very same flower. They're only to be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Morteus tree."

Arthur pointed to a picture of some beast that closely resembled a Kimodo dragon. "That doesn't look particularly friendly." "Cockatrice," Gaius explained. "It's venom is potent – a single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the Morteus flower... have made it back alive." Arthur gazed at Merlin, turning restlessly on the bed, face scrunched up in obvious pain. Gwen looked increasingly nervous as she wetted the towel again and again. Arthur thought for a moment, then seemed to make a decision. "Sounds like fun," he said tersely.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" the prince argued. Gaius hesitated for a moment. Glancing at his ward, the old man said haltlingly, "The Morteus juice is a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days but not much longer. Eventually, he will die." Both of them looked at the struggling Merlin, then Arthur made up his mind. "Gaius... I will save him." Arthur said He glanced at Gwen and Gaius before he left them to it heading towards his father. He was going to save Merlin even if it meant sacrificing himself

"What's the point of having someone taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed?" the king argued.

Arthur frowned and quickened his pace slightly. "I won't fail, no matter what you think!"

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir, I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Because his life is worthless?"

"No, because it's worth less than yours!"

"I can save him. Let me take some men. We'll find the antidote and bring it back!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the safety of this kingdom for some fool's errand."

Arthur glowered heavily. "It's not a fool's errand! Gaius says that if we get the-"

"Gaius says, and that's exactly what makes it so!"

"Please, father." Arthur's voice had grown somber. "He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."

Uther turned to glance at his son. "Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be king – it's something you're going to have to get used to."

"I can't accept that."

"You're not going!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Damnit, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight!"

This time Arthur didn't argue, just stared, unbelievably frustrated at the wall. Next the crystals showed the doors to his chambers opening and the blonde prince throwing his sword angrily on the table, then leaning with his hands against the mantle above his fireplace, glaring into the flames.

Morgana appeared in his doorway. "Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment."

Arthur glanced around. "Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."

"Disappointed, actually. I was looking forward to clumping a few around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could've handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"

"Morgana, you shouldn't get involved, it's dangerous."

"Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther!"

"If it's any consolation... you weren't the only one."

"Not that I listen to him." She lifted her chin. "Sometime's you've got to do what you think is right, damn the consequences!"

"You think I should go."

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot?" he pointed out.

The blonde prince continued arguing. "There's more than just my life at stake!"

"And what kind of king would Camelot want?" she countered. "One who would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" She drew his sword from its sheath on the table and held it out to him. "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" Arthur just gazed at her for a moment, and then he smiled softly grabbing his sword he rushed past her and down the stair, getting a horse ready he climbed on and was riding towards the gates of Camelot. The guards tried to stop him, crying "Halt!", but Arthur swept past them. Nimueh watching the proceedings through her stone basin filled with water.

Back at Gaius's chambers "He's getting hotter," Gwen fretted, patting the feverish Merlin's head with a towel. He began to whisper words in his sleep, gibberish that made the kind maid pause and lift the towel from his forehead. "What language is that?"

Gaius looked at her carefully before saying, "None. The fever's taken hold, none of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." The physician dropped his ward's hand. Then he leaned forward again, noticing something, and pulling down the warlock's sleeve to show a circular rash on his inner forearm.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Can't be..." he muttered. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"What does that mean?" she prodded anxiously.

Gaius peered through the book he'd consulted the night before. "It says here that as soon as the rash appears, death will fall within two days."

"You said he had four days," Gwen pressed.

"Something's increased the flower's potency," he concluded.

Merlin started to tremble, still muttering strange words that were actually from the Old Religion.

Back in the forest, hissing and a growl preceded the quick flash of eerie yellow eyes in the shadows and a flickering forked tongue. Then there was a woman sitting on a log – Nimueh, fake crying and wearing her torn crimson dress. Arthur walked up to her. "Hello? Are you alright?" A screech interrupted him, making the prince spin around to see the cockatrice standing at the top of a small rise. "Stay back!" Arthur warned, drawing his sword. He stabbed and sliced at the thing, then ducked under it when it leaped. Jumping back to his feet, he flung the blade, killing the cockatrice. Nimueh, naturally, looked rather disappointed, but she put her scared face back on when Arthur turned towards her, backing up as though she was frightened of the blonde noble. "It's alright!" he assured her. "I won't hurt you. Who did that to you?" he gestured at the scratches on her shoulder.

"My master," she admitted. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!" she begged.

"I won't, I'm not going to," he promised.

She looked hopeful. "You can take me away from here?"

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first."

Nimueh smirked slightly at the sight of a cave hidden in the rock face behind them. "Why have you come to the caves?"

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here."

"What is it? I know this place... I could help you."

((Alright guys I'm skipping ahead just a little bit in this chapter))

Merlin thrashed slightly in his bed. "Arthur, it's a trap... it's a trap..." this was followed by more Old Religion. Gaius sent Gwen to find some more water, and scooted closer to the warlock.

"Merlin, you must fight it!" he ordered. For a second the warlock's eyes opened, to show Nimueh holding a torch, leading Arthur into a cave. She pointed at a far wall, naming the flower, and the prince began to slowly walk out onto a spur of rock when she chanted a spell and it shattered, making him drop the torch and cling to the far wall for dear life. After killing some deadly spider, she congratulated and left with a few dramatic last words.

"I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It was never your destiny to die at my hands."

The scene cut to Merlin again, whose eyes were once again screwed shut tight. "Arthur... it's too dark... too dark..." Suddenly he muttered a spell. "Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum." Gaius pulled back the blankets slightly.

"Merlin... what are you doing?" he asked. Cupped in the warlock's hand was a strange silvery swirled ball of bluish light.

As Arthur struggled to cling on to the ledge, a larger version of the ball of light drifted up past him. "Come on then! What are you waiting for?" he yelled. "Finish me off!" But it did no such thing. With supreme effort, the prince managed to heave himself up onto the ledge, retrieving his sword and readying it, but sheathed it again. The light drifted higher, illuminating the Morteus flowers. Arthur's gaze fixed on them.

"Leave them, Arthur!" Merlin cried.

"Go, save yourself! Follow the light!" Merlin ordered, as back in the cave hundreds of spiders began climbing the stone walls. But he didn't listen, simply started to scale the walls himself. Inches away from reaching one of the flowers, Arthur watched desperately as the spiders drew closer. The light drifted around near his head, showing him the way out. Finally snatching a stalk, he stuffed it in a pouch at his belt and started to climb quickly, escaping the spiders that were close on his tail. Still the light didn't abandon him, simply lit up where the cave opening was then zooming out into the night sky. Arthur clambered out and spun, making sure no spiders were following him. Then he took off in the direction of his horse.

Slowly the light faded from Merlin's palm, and Gaius eyed his ward warily. The boy had fallen still again, too still.

"Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot!" a guard cried as Arthur clattered back through the gates on his horse. Six of them rushed forward and stood in the prince's way.

"What are you doing? Let me pass," Arthur ordered.

The guard drew his sword. "I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King."

Within minutes Arthur was standing in a cell, a livid Uther standing in the doorway. "You disobeyed me."

"Of course I did. A man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did."

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant," Uther argued.

Arthur wanted to tell him the truth but then he'd surely never see Merlin again. "He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me," Arthur countered, taking a step forward.

"Of course it was," Uther dismissed.

Arthur fumbled in the pouch at his belt and pulled out the Morteus flower. "Gaius knows what to do with it." Slowly the king took the flower. "Put me in the stocks a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." For a moment, Uther was still, then he began to crush the flower in his fist. "NO!" Arthur cried, gazing in horror at his father's tight grip on the one thing that could save Merlin's life. Unshed tears filled his eyes as his heart broke.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant." Uther left, dropping the flower just outside Arthur's reach as the guards closed and locked the door. Nevertheless, the prince got on his knees and tried desperately to reach the small flower.

Back in the physician's chambers. "He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?" the physician wondered anxiously.

"I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?" Gwen pleaded.

"Only the leaf of the Morteus flower can save him," Gaius said gravely.

Gwen thought for a moment. "And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon."

"That would be very dangerous," he pointed out.

"I've got to. Merlin will die if I won't."

Gaius sighed and gazed at Merlin, who was struggling to breathe. "Be careful."

Gwen walked down the stairway into the dungeon and approached the guard. "Food for the prisoner." He nodded and opened the cell door, letting the maid in. Arthur sat against the far wall, and glanced up as she entered.

"Set it down over there," he ordered. She put down the small plate she carried and retreated slightly. "Thank you," the prince said as he walked over to it and fiddled with it for a moment. She was about to leave when he announced, "Wait a minute." He puts down the plate and sits back down in his spot against the wall. I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone." Gwen took the hint and retrieved the plate, smiling first at the yellow flower she saw concealed there, then at Arthur who studiously avoided her gaze. She then got an idea. She looked at him before walking out but not before bumping into a guard, secretly snatching the key discreetly.

Just as she was leaving, a guard stopped her. He walked up and picked over the pieces of bread and cheese, then chose one and started eating. "Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness." She smiled and started to leave just as another serving girl came down the stairs carrying a plate and cup.

"Food for Prince Arthur," she announced. The guard yelled "Stay where you are!" as he looked up at Gwen, who dropped her plate and ran. Running back to the courtyard, she accidentally dropped to the ground and slid the key into the window of Arthur's cell. "He hasn't much time left, I'd hurry." Gwen said into the window. Arthur quickly took the key and moved to the cell door.

Bursting back into Gaius' room, she hurried over to the cot where Merlin lay.

"How is he?" the maid asked.

"Have you got the Morteus?" Gaius replied. She handed it over with a quick "Here" and the old physician started grinding herbs and other items up, preparing the potion. "His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry." Suddenly he stopped, considering something.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked.

He gazed at her and, looking a tad bit apprehensive. "The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."

"But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could," she pointed out nervously.

"I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water." He handed her a bowl and she rushed out. Taking a deep breath, he looked around and then closed his eyes as he held the bowl with the potion in it tightly. "Sythan..." he paused for a moment.

"Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." The green liquid frothed and bubbled, and the physician looked down at it, looking agitated. Gwen rushed back in with the water. "Thank you," he said, pouring some potion into a vial filled with water.

"Hold his nose," Gaius ordered. Gwen obliged and he started to pour the antidote into his wards mouth. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow," he urged. After he was done both maid and physician sat back and watched. For a moment, the warlock breathed faintly, then fell still.

Too still.

Gwen said it, weakly. "He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" Her voice grew panicked.

Gaius leaned forward and placed his ear to the manservant's chest, then sat up. "His heart has stopped," he said incredulously.

Both seemed unable to process this. "He's dead?" she whispered faintly.

"He can't be," Gaius denied it. "He can't be. It was his destiny..." He stood up, followed by Gwen.

"It's my fault," she sobbed. "If I'd have gotten here sooner. If I'd been quicker."

Gaius shook his head, hugging her as she started crying. "No, no. It was me. I should have looked after him better. It's my fault."

It was then when the door bursted open and Arthur rushed in. "How is he?" He demanded but stopped when he saw them. He looked over and saw Merlin, too pale, to stiff, not breathing. His eyes widened and his heart seemed to shatter. "No." He whispered in horror. He walked over to Merlin dropping to his knees in front of him. "No, you can't be dead, you can't leave me." He said his eyes filling with tears he let them fall.

Gaius embraced Gwen tighter and kissed the top of her hair. "I'm so sorry sire."

Arthur let the tears fall freely as he looked at the ground shaking. No one noticed Merlin's eyes fluttering open or the fact he was alive until they heard. ""That's disgusting. You're old enough to be her grandfather, you should be ashamed of yourself!" he said

Arthur's, Gwen's And Gaius's heads shot up staring at Merlin in shock.

Physician and maid looked down, startled, at the bed. Merlin was sitting up, staring at them with a mock-horrified look. "Merlin! You're alive!" Gaius cried happily.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you," he joked, Arthur couldn't help but let out a choked laugh before he surged forward pressing his lips against his servants. Damned if the others found out, he thought. He was just happy that it worked. Merlin gasped feeling Arthur's lips against his before he melted into the kiss, kissing him back, he wrapped one arm around his neck pulling Arthur closer before they pulled away.

Gaius and Gwen both looked in shock but neither one said anything. It was a awkward moment before Merlin spoke up. ""Ah, what happened? Last thing I remember is drinking the wine..." Merlin trailed off. Gaius and Gwen exchanged a look. Arthur looked at him. "Dont you ever risk yourself for me again. I thought I lost you." Arthur said. Merlin looked at him. "It's my duty to protect you. My destiny." He said softly. Arthur sighed. "I won't let you die for me Merlin." He said. Merlin was still too weak to argue, so all he could do was yawn and nod as he slumped back in the bed. He gripped Arthur's hand. "Stay with me." He said tiredly.

Gaius looked at them. "He'll Be Fine in a few hours. Come Gwen we must tell the king." He said as they left. Arthur slipped off his boots before he slipped into the bed next to Merlin. He wrapped his arms around the smaller by pulling him close. Merlin smiled lightly as he cuddled into his prince, resting his head on his chest. "Arthur..." he murmured.

Arthur pressed a kiss to Merlin's forehead. "Shh... just sleep Merlin." He said softly. Merlin nodded as he yawned his eyes falling shut as he sunk into a deep sleep. Arthur watched him sleep. It wasn't surprising that within moments Arthur was asleep with the love of his life safe and content in his arms.


	5. Not A Replacement

A few days had past since Merlin had been poisoned, he was slowly getting his strength back. He had been able to walk around Gaius's chambers but he was still too weak to do much. Merlin hated it. He hated feeling useless, he wasn't able to help Arthur during the day, his replacement George, he hated. He was perfect, to what Arthur said and Merlin couldn't help but feel jealous. It was his job to serve Arthur, not George.

He was at Gaius's alone. Gaius he gone to see Morgana who was having nightmares again, Gwen was with him and Arthur was practicing with the fellow knights. So he had nothing to do. Currently he was using his magic to straighten up the place. But soon even his magic had tired him. He slowly stood up shakily as he grabbed the bed for support he wanted to get out. He didn't care what Gaius had said. He waved his hand and a walking stick he gripped it tightly as he ever so slowly walked to the door. Opening the door he walked out, swaying lightly he cursed to himself.

He wondered how it was possible he didn't get noticed as he walked all the way up to Arthur's chambers but by the time he got there he was exhausted. He leaned against the wall taking a few heavy breaths, as he looked around, he noticed how clean the room was. Jealously boiled under his skin once again as he remembered George. He walked over to Arthur's bed and he sat down. He was going to wait for him.

Arthur had walked into his room about an hour later sweating and panting lightly. The knights were tough, they never relented, and Arthur suspected it was his fathers form of punishment from escaping the dungeons and healing Merlin. Speaking of his warlock Arthur froze seeing Merlin asleep on his bed. He looked pale, though he was always pale, but paler. Arthur quickly walked over to him and looked at him. He was sleeping, peacefully it seemed. They were keeping their relationship a secret, the only ones who knew where of course Gwen and Gaius, not that Arthur cared, He would've told the whole kingdom, but he knew he couldn't Arthur smiled softly as he brushed his fingers against Merlin's cheek, grinning when Merlin leaned into his touch his eyes fluttering open.

"This is a nice surprise." Arthur teased him as he sat down next to him. Merlin smiled and blushed as he went to sit up but winced lightly. "I wanted to see you, I missed you. I guess I fell asleep." He said. Arthur smiled. "I missed you too. But how did you get all the way up here?" He asked concerned. Merlin looked at him, and sighed softly. "I erm... I walked." He answered.

Of course, no wonder why he was tired, Arthur said. "Merlin, your still too weak. Does Gaius know where you are?" He asked. Merlin looked down shaking his head, ashamed. "I couldn't stay in that room anymore." He admitted. Arthur sighed as he looked at him. "Merlin, I know, but next time wait for someone to help you okay." He said. He couldn't bare himself to think what would happen if Merlin had gotten dizzy or had fallen. Merlin nodded but still didn't look at him. Arthur gently tilted his face up and he leaned in kissing him softly, smiling when Merlin kissed him back.

"I missed you too." Arthur said causing Merlin to smile. "How was training?" Merlin asked. Arthur stood up and pulled off his armor and kicked off his boots and climbed in bed pulling Merlin close cause god, Merlin was freezing. Merlin curled up in Arthur's warm arms and laid his head on his shoulder watching him. "Boring, George is a terrible target." Arthur sighed wrapping the blanket around them. Merlin chuckled. "I thought you said he was a good servant." He said hints of jealousy in his voice. Arthur shook his head. "No, he'd horrible. He's not as good as you." Arthur smiled. Merlin grinned as he leaned up and kissed him. He was relieved, he wasn't getting replaced.

Arthur smiled kissing him back holding him close as he did so. He pulled away when they had to breath. They spent the next hour or so talking before they both fell asleep, and that's how Gwen found them later, asleep in each other's arms.


	6. The Gate's of Avalon

Months has passed since Merlin has been poisoned

Arthur drifts under water wearing his armor, while a woman stands over him and watches. Morgana wakes with a gasp. "Arthur! Arthur!" She gasps worriedly.

Arthur slinks through the woods with a crossbow, obviously hunting. As he's about to shoot, Merlin bursts out of the trees and bumps into him.

"What is it?" Merlin asks, carrying two rabbits and an assortment of weapons.

Arthur gives him an angry glare. "You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?"

"I was just asking." Merlin replied

" Who? Me or the deer?" Arthur yelled quiet angry at his lover, who had messed up his shot

"We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." Arthur smacks Merlin in the forehead.

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" Merlin retorts rubbing his forehead with a sigh.

The sound of a woman screaming catches both of their attention.

"What was that?" Merlin asks.

"Please! Don't!"

"Quiet." Arthur hisses.

"Help!"

Arthur grabs his sword from Merlin, and they take off running.

When they read the source of the noises, Aulfric lays on the ground as a bandit draws his sword to kill him. Sophia struggles with three other purse snatchers.

"No, no, I beg you! Mercy!" Aulfric begs, cowering on the ground.

"Give us some money!" the bandit threatens.

"Help me! Help me!" Sophia shrieks.

Arthur shoots one of the robbers with the crossbow; the others attack Arthur. Aulfric gets up and holds Sophia while Arthur fights off the bandits. Merlin runs up behind to see one of them get up behind Arthur.

"Forbærnen firgenholt." He chants under his breath..

A large tree branch cracks and falls on top of the bandit trying to attack Arthur from behind. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the final bandit runs off. Arthur looks up at the tree then to Merlin and gave him a grateful smile.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Merlin yells after the bandit, shaking the rabbits at them.

Arthur gives him a look.

"What? I was covering your back." Merlin replies, making his way over.

"Well, I was." Merlin shrugged.

"You alright? Didn't hurt you?" Arthur asks.

Sophia turns to Arthur and removes her hood, showing her to be rather pretty. "No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father."

Arthur looks starstruck, but manages to reply, "Arthur Pendragon... at your service." He kisses Sophia's hand while Aulfric grins in the background. Merlin watched with a somewhat jealous look.

Returning to Camelot, Aulfric and Sophia stand before the court and Uther, telling their story.

"My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." Sophia curtsies.

"You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" Uther asks.

"Our home was sacked by raiders, we barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." Aulfric informs him.

Merlin snorted at that, but refused to explain it to the wondering glances directed at him.

Uther nods in understanding. "These are dangerous times. What will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life." He says, glancing at Sophia.

Uther thinks for a moment before he says, "You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Both Aulfric and Sophia bow, and are shown out of the council chambers. Arthur stares at Sophia as she exits with her father, which Merlin notices with a grin.

When Arthur and Merlin enter Arthur's chambers, Arthur tells Merlin, "Make sure you put her in a decent room."

"The other side of the castle will be good." Merlin told him, clearing away the breakfast dishes from the table.

"The other side of the castle is fine. Excellent, in fact." Arthur agrees, until he looks up to see Merlin grinning. "Shut up, Merlin." He joked

"What? I didn't say anything." Merlin protests.

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable." Arthur says.

After a moment, he adds in a resigned tone, "Put her in the room next to mine It's warmer, more comfortable."

"Of course. She, er...is very beautiful." Merlin said with a sigh. He was still upset from earlier.

"Yes, she is." Arthur agrees distractedly.

"And if your intentions are honorable..." Merlin's voice trails off.

"Oh, they are. Most definitely." Arthur assures.

"Then what's the problem with her staying on the other side of the castle?" Merlin asks.

Arthur thinks about it for a moment before saying, "There isn't one." He said walking over to Merlin he grabbed his hands stopping him from what he was doing. "Hey, look at me." He said. Merlin stopped as he slowly looked at him. Arthur leaned up and kissed him softly. Merlin responded to the kiss, kissing him back he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist pulling him closer.

Arthur smiled as he pulled away looking at him. "I only love you Merlin, not Sophia not anyone, you." He said caressing Merlin's cheek. Merlin leaned into his touch letting out a breath. "Promise me that's true." He whispered. Arthur smiled kissing his lips lightly again. "I promise." He vowed. Merlin smiled before crushing his lips against his princes, earning a surprised gasp from Arthur.

Arthur kissed him back as he backed Merlin up to the bed and pushed him down crawling on top of him. Merlin was the one to gasp and let out a soft moan as Arthur kissed down his neck. Arthur smiled against his warlocks neck. He teased him by pressing soft kisses and love bites on his neck grinning when Merlin whimpered with a moan. "Oh, we can't do this. I... I have chores." Merlin let out though he didn't want to. He wanted to stay here forever.

Arthur groaned at that and bit rougher into Merlins neck causing Merlin to moan louder and arch into him. "Do you have too? Can't you put it off." Arthur asked pulling away and looking down at him. Merlin breathed heavily slightly out of breath looking up at him. "And get thrown in the stocks." He answered, not really wanting to get rotten food thrown at him. Arthur pouted and rolled off of him. Merlin smiled as he climbed on top of him looking down at him. "But I'm free once I'm done." He said teasingly slowly unbuttoning Arthur's shirt.

Arthur smiled as he playfully pouted looking at him. "I guess you better hurry." He said. Merlin smiled as he leaned down kissing the exposed skin. Arthur inhaled as his eyes fluttered shut. Merlin smiled looking up at Arthur before he kissed up his exposed chest and neck until he reached his lips. Arthur moaned as he kissed Merlin back. Merlin kissed him before sliding off his lap. "I'll be as quick as I can." He said. He said. Arthur groaned falling back on the bed causing Merlin to laugh before he went out to finish his duties.

A short while later Merlin was showing Sophia her room. Outside of her new room, Merlin hands Sophia a blanket. "If you need anything, just let me know." Merlin says.

"Thank you." Sophia says, turning to enter her guest room.

Morgana, who is walking down the hall, sees her and approaches Merlin anxiously. "Who is that?"

"Er, Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing." Merlin said

"She can't stay here." Morgana says worriedly.

Merlin looks confused. "The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything ok?"

Morgana looks worried for a moment more before she dons a fake smile and assures him, "Yes. Thank you." Before walking off. Merlin watched her go before he went back to finish his other duties.

In the physician's chambers, Gaius is watching a flask bubble. Morgana enters just as Gaius takes the flask off of the fire.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Morgana says, entering the room with her heels clicking.

"Nonsense, my child. My favorite patient is always welcome." Gaius assures her, and kisses her cheek.

Morgana looks at the table with a small frown, and Gaius tells her, "I'm sorry about the mess. Most of it's Merlin's. If I'd known you were coming, I'd have tidied up in here."

Morgana threw another look at the table and informed him, "Er, it's not that. It's just...your bench is on fire."

"My bench is on fire?" Gaius nods and laughs. "What are you..."

He turns to look. "My bench is on fire!" He exclaimed. "Here." Morgana hands him a bucket, and Gaius uses tongs to drop the burning material in the water.

"You're always getting me into trouble. What brings you to this dark corner?" Gaius asks.

"I had another dream." Morgana reveals.

"I see."

"I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot." Morgana tells him, sounding scared.

Gaius frowns, before saying, "The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasy."

"But I had this dream before she came to Camelot." Morgana says, exasperated.

"You must be mistaken." Gaius argued.

"No, I know what I saw." Morgana insisted. "It was so real...so vivid. I saw him die, Gaius. She's going to kill him."

Gaius put a comforting hand on her arms. "These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?"

"Oh, it doesn't help." Morgana replies.

"Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep." Gaius says, picking up a small green bottle and handing it to Morgana . "You've nothing to fear."

"Thank you, Gaius." Morgana replies. Gaius kissed her forehead, and she heads out.

"Morgana." Gaius calls, causing her to turn around. "Don't bother Uther about this. No need to worry him."

That night, in a dark and ominous part of the forest, Aulfric approaches the bandit that got away. The bandit stands up and draws his sword.

"You can dispense with the unpleasantries - your payment." Aulfric says, and holds up a leather pouch.

"I want more. My friends are dead because of you." The bandit insisted.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Aulfic replies. "Such a dreadful waste of life. But, if it's any consolation, you'll see them again soon. má réðe cine týne!" Aulfric yells, using his staff to kill the bandit.

Meanwhile that's happening Merlin had just finished his chores and was walking back to Arthur's chambers. He was tired no doubt and he wanted to see him before he went back to Gaius's chambers. Walking towards Arthur's room he heard voices from Sophia's room. Pausing he turned and looked at the door seeing it cracked open he edged towards it. Looking into the room, he saw Sophia and Aulfic talking. "Did you find the man? The bandit?" Sophia asked. Aulfic nodded as he grinned. "He's dead, we can't have any witnesses going to the king." He informed. Merlin's eyes widened as he glanced around before back into the room. "Soon Arthur will be ours and we'll be immortal again." Sophia smiled wickedly. Merlin quickly backed up as he knocked over a vase which shattered on the ground alerting his presence. He took off running down the hall. Running into Arthur's room out of breath he shut the door and panted lightly.

Arthur was sleeping on the bed, as if he was waiting for Merlin to show. Merlin saw him and he instantly quieted. Not wanting to wake him up he moved over to the bed and slid in beside him. He reached over softly touching his cheek with a smile seeing him lean into his touch. Arthur's eyes fluttered opened. "M...Merlin." He murmured. Merlin smiled as he kissed his cheek. "Shhh go back to sleep. I'm here." He said. Arthur smiled before his eyes closed and fell back to sleep. Merlin watched Arthur sleep as he sighed softly. "I won't let them hurt you." He promised.

Morgana stirs restlessly in her sleep. She sees the same vision of Arthur drowning with Sophia standing over him before she wakes, breathless.

The next morning in Arthur's chambers, Merlin is fixing the bed linens while Arthur leans against the bed post, talking. "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around."

"Arthur, just be careful ok. There's something wrong about Sophia and her father." Merlin said trying to hide the worry in his voice. "Aren't I coming with?" He asked slightly confused

Arthur looked at him with a puzzled look but smiled. "Your just worried I'm going to fall for her but I know where my heart lies... and Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." He said

"What, and lie to the King?" Merlin scoffs somewhat surprised and even more worried. "No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes." He said. He really didn't want to end up in the stocks again

"Merlin." Arthur says walking over to him

Merlin sighs heavily.

"I need you to do this for me." Arthur requests.

"I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my- my vision blurs, my- my brain stops working." Merlin stutters.

"Well, no change there, then." Arthur mocks. "Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances."

"You like her, then?" Merlin asked bitterly as he turned and grabbed the sheets.

"I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did." He finishes, his voice softer and full of promise. He grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him around

"I'll always be your friend, Arthur. I thought we were more. Besides I wouldn't have put up with you for all these years if I wasn't." Merlin said solemnly.

The two boys stare at each other for a moment before Merlin relents with a sigh, kissing his cheek. He was probably just jealous. "Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting."

Arthur smiled kissing his lips lightly before hurrying off. "Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it." Merlin watches him leave with a grin.

From the window of her chambers, Morgana watches Arthur ride out of Camelot with Sophia.

"You're sure it's her?" Gwen asks.

"I could never forget that face." Morgana states softly.

"You should speak to the King." Gwen says.

"And tell him what? That I can see the future?" Morgana laughs without humor.

"If you think Arthur's life is in danger." Gwen replies.

Morgana turns from the window to look at her. "You know how he'd react."

"You're his ward, he wouldn't harm you." Gwen states surely.

"He hates magic more than he cares for me." Morgana says.

"That's not true."

"Would you care to put it to the test?" Morgana questions.

"But what else can you do?" Gwen asks.

Morgana looks back towards the window. "I'm going to have to try and stop her myself."

In the council chambers, Merlin stands while Uther enters, tying off his cape. When he looks up to see his son nowhere in sight, he asks Merlin, "Where's my son?"

"I'm not sure where he is. I, erm, I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean." Merlin stutters.

"Stop gibbering and tell me where he is." Uther orders.

Merlin takes the blame. "It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault."

"Where is Arthur?" Uther asks, exasperated.

"He's not here." Merlin replies.

"I can see that." Uther says, sounding annoyed.

"Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten." Merlin says, sounding sheepish.

"You forgot?" Uther says through his teeth.

"I'm sorry, My Lord." Merlin apologizes. "I am sure he would have been here had I told him."

"If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." Uther states.

"And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?" Merlin asks hopefully.

Within an hour Merlin was being pelted with rotten tomatoes in the stocks.

"I forgot how much fun this was." Merlin laughs but he was hit with the rotten food he was angry at Arthur

In the woods near Camelot, Arthur and Sophia make their way over a fallen tree. "The river's not far. It's just down here." Arthur says after helping her step over the log.

"Arthur...wait." Sophia calls, setting her staff against the log.

"What is it?" Arthur asks.

Sophia takes Arthur's hands and looks into his eyes. "Túce hwón frec'úre, artur." She chants.

"You there! Halt!" A guard calls out. Sophia backs away and Arthur tackles her as an arrow flies at them. Arthur runs toward the guards.

"Sorry!" the guard calls.

"Sorry? You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you're sorry?" Arthur yells.

Sophia looks at the arrow in the tree behind her and Arthur jogs back to join her.

"You okay?" Arthur asks.

"Yes. Thanks to you." She replies.

"They were searching for the bandits that attacked you yesterday." Arthur tells her, motioning towards the guards. "Here." Arthur picks up Sophia's staff to give it to her.

"Don't touch that!" Sophia snaps, snatching the staff from his hands.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologizes, sounding slightly confused. "Maybe we should go back."

Sophia replaces her smile, and says, "It's fine. I- I'm sorry, I was upset. Now, don't let this spoil our day together. We were having such a nice time. Let's go down to the river."

"I'm taking you back to Camelot. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you." Arthur says, grabbing her shoulder and gently pushing her ahead. Sophia grimaces and sighs as she walks away.

A while later Merlin enters the physician's chamber covered in tomato paste.

"Have you been playing with your food again?" Gaius asked. Merlin gave him a look. "The King put me in the stocks." He says, walking towards the pitcher of water and bowl.

"What'd you do this time?" Gaius asks.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something?" Merlin asked, annoyed.

Gaius just raised an eyebrow, and Merlin cut off his complaint to unreadable grumbling.

"Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame." As he talks, Merlin pours water into the bowl and starts to clean off his hair.

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" Gaius questions.

"It was his idea." Merlin replies rather hurt by it

"And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important." Gaius wonders.

"Sophia." Merlin states, with a grimace

That answer stops Gaius cold. "The girl from the forest?"

Merlin nods, still wearing a grimace. "He wanted to take her out for the day."

"But they've only just met." Gaius says.

"I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight." Merlin grins.

"Yes. I suppose it must be." Gaius replies, not sounding sure.

In a different part of the castle, Gaius enters Sophia's room to snoop around. He catches a glimpse of Aulfric's staff and grabs it to inspect it.

"Can I help?" Aulfric asks from behind him, making Gaius jump.

"Forgive me." Gaius replies, setting the staff down. "The door was open. I thought someone may have broken in."

"Looks like they have." Aulfric snaps. His eyes momentarily flash a bright red.

Gaius bows. "I apologize for imposing on you. It won't happen again." Gaius moves to leave.

"Make sure it doesn't."

Arthur and Sophia ride into the castle courtyard and dismount their horses. Sophia starts to walk away with a frown still on her face.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" Arthur asks.

Sophia forces a smile as she faces him. "Yes. Thank you for today." Sophia replies, and kisses Arthur's cheek. "Good night, Arthur."

In one of the castle corridors, Sophia turns a corner and bumps into Morgana.

"Sorry! Lady Morgana, isn't it? I'm Sophia." Sophia introduces herself, holding her hand out.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asks coldly.

"My father and I are guests of the King." Sophia says, acting confused at Morgana's cold treatment.

"You're lying." Morgana exclaims, and Sophia's smile falls. "I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen."

Sophia looks down at her staff. "Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down."

"Don't think you can make a fool out of me." Morgana says regally.

"I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already." Sophia retorts.

"Stay away from him." Morgana orders.

"Or what? Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a woman." Sophia replies.

"If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes." Morgana threatens before walking off. Sophia turns to watch her go, smirking slightly.

Sophia enters her own chambers, where her father is washing his hands.

"You've not been gone as long as I expected." Aulfric states.

"We were interrupted." Sophia replies.

"What happened?" He questions.

"I was nearly killed." Sophia informs him. Her look turns cold, and she continues, "For a moment, I felt what it would be like to die a mortal death. He saved me. Someone so weak, so feeble, saved me! I can't bear to be like this a moment longer."

"You won't have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will open once again for us and we can regain our true form."

Sophia holds her head up higher. "I need a little more time."

"You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are." Aulfric replies.

"And he is not alone." At her father's questioning look, she explains, "The Lady Morgana. She fears her powers, but that will not keep her quiet for long."

"Tomorrow, you have to finish the enchantment, otherwise our chance to rid us of these mortal shells will be lost forever."

In Arthur's chambers, Morgana watches as Arthur begins to get ready for bed. "You seem very fond of her." Morgana states worriedly.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Arthur says, his voice sounding upbeat.

"Not necessarily." She hedges. "I've just never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly."

Arthur grins. "If you're jealous, Morgana, it's ok to admit it." He said

"Don't flatter yourself." Morgana scoffs.

"Come on. It wouldn't be the first time now, would it?" Arthur says, sitting on the bed to take off her boots.

"Arthur, I'm trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems."

"Why? What makes you say that?" Arthur replies in an unbelieving tone.

"I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe." She plays with her hands before saying quietly. "I had a dream. A nightmare."

Arthur laughs. "You really are very sweet, Morgana."

"Why are you laughing?" Morgana replies angrily.

"You! Your feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up. You can tell me the truth. It's obvious you like me."

"Less and less by the second." Morgana retorts.

"All right. Whatever you say." Arthur grins.

"You're intolerable. Just hope I'm wrong about her." She mutters in a dark tone before turning to walk out.

As Morgana left Merlin entered. Merlin looked at Arthur and all his anger melted off with relief. He walked over and grabbed him kissing him deeply. Arthur smiled at his young warlock and kissed him back holding him close. When they pulled away to breath, Merlin checked him over. "Are you alright? I heard the guards almost shot you today." He said. Arthur chuckled as he grabbed at Merlin's hands. "I'm perfectly fine Merlin." He said.

Merlin let out a breath as he looked at him. Arthur brushed hair out of his face. "I heard you were thrown into the stocks today. I'm so sorry." Arthur said holding him close. Merlin laughed lightly. "I forgotten much fun it was..." He joked as he looked at him. "But it's ok, I'm ok." He said. Arthur smiled as he pulled him to the bed. "Good, because I missed you." He said. Merlin smiled as they both slid in the bed. "Oh really?" He teased looking at him as Arthur propped himself up on his elbow. Arthur grinned. "Yep." He replied. Merlin smiled as he reached up and pulled him down. "Then show me how much." He said before sealing their lips in a passionate kiss.

The next morning, Merlin wakes up in Arthur's bed to find the spot next to him missing. He frowned and sat up seeing him already up. "You're dressed!" He exclaims with a little pout

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Merlin?" Arthur chuckles as he walks over and kisses his lover good morning. Merlin smiled kissing him back

"What- You're supposed to be wearing those!" Merlin exclaims, pointing at the armor on the table"Your father's bestowing a knighthood on one of your men this morning!"

"I'm giving it a miss." Arthur replies.

"Won't the King mind?" Merlin questions confused at why he was missing it

"Not if you, er, cover for me, again. By the way, thanks for yesterday." Arthur grimaces.

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit." Merlin complains still remembering the bruises from those potatoes

Arthur chuckles. "I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but Sophia's Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." He says distractedly.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it." Merlin sighed as he laid back in the bed trying to stop his emotions before they got the best of him.

Arthur turns to leave. "Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time."

"I won't." Merlin calls after him. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark." He lied

Once again, Merlin is pelted with rotten food in the stocks. He was unusually quiet this time. He was thinking about Arthur's and his relationship. He knew they could never be together, he wondered if this was Arthur's way of moving on. That thought alone brought tears to his eyes as he shook his head. No, Arthur wouldn't do that to him.

Meanwhile Arthur and Sophia frolic through the woods. "Wai- wait! Careful." Arthur calls.

"Don't worry. I will be." She looks into his eyes, and chants, "Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks worriedly as he goes to take a step back. He knew something was off, but he couldn't get away fast enough

Sophia takes Arthur's hand and looks into his eyes once more. "Þec feoh nom gyse. Cume morðor rice ær. Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur.."

Sophia's eyes glow red and then so do Arthur's.

Merlin enters the physician's chambers once again covered in rotten food.

"Not again Merlin, surely?" Gaius says disappointedly.

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" Merlin complains, throwing his jacket down for emphasis.

"Not if that person is you!" Arthur laughs.

"I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony."

"Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia." Merlin says, starting to clean off his hair.

"So you helped him?"

"I'm his servant, I had to."

"You shouldn't have done that, Merlin. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." Gaius reveals.

"Why?" Merlin straightens up remembering the conversation he heard the first night

"What do you know about seers?" Gaius asks instead.

Merlin squints his eyes against the sun, and thinks. "Not much. They're supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets."

"It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams." Gaius makes his way around the table and sits down.

"What's this got to do with Sophia?" Merlin asks.

"The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it."

"Before she arrived in Camelot?" Merlin's eyebrows shot up.

"I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course." Merlin nods at this. "The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

"You think Morgana is a seer?" Merlin realizes.

"I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur." Merlin looks upset.

"Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia." Merlin reasoned but each clue pointed to Sophia

"That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed color."

Merlin gives him a concerned look. "Who are they?" He asks softly.

"It's not who they are that worries me." Gaius says. "It's what they want with Arthur."

Merlin stiffened and he stood straight. "I have to go find Arthur." He said before he left

In Arthur's chambers, Arthur sits on his bed clasping hands with Sophia, and staring blankly at her face.

"Our love is strong. You feel the same way, too. If we were ever to be parted..."

"I'd never let that happen." Arthur mutters completely under Sophia's charm

"You may not have the choice. There are some here who don't want us to be together." Sophia says sweetly.

"For good reason!" Arthur protested.

"I'll never let them come between us." Arthur mutters, his face still blank.

"Because we are in love." Sophia states.

"Because we're in love." Arthur repeats.

"You must seek permission for us to marry... so that we can be together." Sophia says softly.

"Till death do us part."

Sophia grabs his chin, and chants softly, "Túce hwón frec ðu, Arthur." Sophia's eyes glow red and she kisses Arthur.

"Till death do us part." She repeats in a hard tone.

Arthur's eyes glow red and Sophia exits his chambers. Aulfric meets Sophia outside Arthur's door.

"He's ready. Tomorrow he'll do what we need him to." Sophia informs him.

"Good, you have done well. I must go to the elders." Aulfric hurries off. Merlin sees Aulfric as he turns the corner to Arthur's Chambers and follows him.

Merlin follows Aulfric through the woods to the Lake of Avalon.

Standing before the lake, Aulfric yells, "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Dotiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

The lake begins to glow, and lights begin zipping across the surface of the water. With a flash of hus eyes, Merlin slows down time to see the lights are actually fairies flying over the lake. In the lake, he sees a whole other world.

"I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" Aulfric cries.

One of the Sidhe hovers in front of Aulfric's face. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon."

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's." Aulfric begs.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." The Sidhe states.

Aulfric smiles gratefully. "Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!"

The Sidhe all fly back into the lake while Merlin watches, stunned. Once all of the Sidhe are gone, the glow of the lake dims until it looks like normal water. "Muahahahaha!" Aulfric stops laughing and turns, and Merlin quickly hides behind a tree, forcing time back to its normal speed.

Back in the physician's chambers, Merlin tells Gaius what he has seen. "Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be." Gaius exclaims.

Out of breath, Merlin huffs and manages, "What's..."

"The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death." Gaius says.

"Well, I've seen it and I'm still here." Merlin reminds him.

"Extraordinary. What did it look like?" Gaius asks, excited.

Merlin gives him an unbelieving look. "Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who 'they' are yet."

"We do now." Gaius says, hurrying to a book on one of the tables. "I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"That does not sound like a good thing."

"They're masters of enchantment." Gaius reveals.

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" Merlin asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Gaius added.

Gaius nods. "Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."

In the council chambers, Arthur stands with Sophia before Uther.

"I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance." Uther looks up from papers in his hands. "It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close."

"Not too close, I hope." Uther smiles.

"We're in love." Arthur reveals. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

Uther laughs. "I assume you're joking."

"No. I'm going to marry her." Arthur says firmly.

"But you only met two days ago." Uther reminds him.

"We're in love." Arthur states seriously.

"In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?" Uther laughs, turning to Morgana, who is sitting on the throne next to him.

"No, he's full of surprises." Morgana replies, looking nervous for Arthur.

"I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it." Arthur says.

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission?" Uther asks, messing with the papers in his hands.

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur says, and he takes Sophia's hand and walks toward the door.

"Guards, door." The guards cross their blades in front of the door, and Uther hands off the papers in his hand to one of the councilmen. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in."

"You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." Arthur states.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr." Uther orders. The guards step forward.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asks incredulously.

"And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning."

"You can't do this." Arthur argues.

"Yes, I can," Uther says through his teeth, "and unless you show me some respect, I will!"

The two have a short staring match before Arthur bows his head.

"Release them." Uther orders, and the guards stand back. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Arthur bows with a glare, and turns to walk out.

Merlin who had been in there the whole time felt like his heart was ripped out. He just stood there paler than a ghost as Gaius had to pull him out.

Morgana follows Uther through the castle corridor lining the courtyard. "You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?" Uther asks.

"Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?"

"He's young, foolish and in love. Give it a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye." Uther replies lightly.

"Sophia will never let that happen." Morgana replies in a harsh tone.

"Do you bear a grudge against our guest?" Uther asks.

"There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she's arrived."

"He's a fool in love." Uther dismisses.

"She's dangerous." Morgana replies.

"Dangerous? To who?"

"Arthur."

"Why do you say that?" Uther asks, looking down at the papers.

Morgana looks straight ahead. "I just have a sense, a feeling."

"And what has she done to make you have this feeling?" Uther questions.

"Nothing, yet. It's what she's going to do. I don't know how to tell you this."

Uther stops in the corridor and faces her. "Try. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Morgana stares at him for a moment before she says, "I've just seen girls like this before. They string men along and then drop them. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I know you want to protect him, but some lessons we have to learn for ourselves." Uther says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll hurt for a week and then Sophia will be forgotten."

"I hope so."

"Are you sure there's nothing else behind this?" Uther asks.

"Yes, it's nothing." Morgana replies.

In his chambers, Arthur stuffs clothes into his traveling bag, wearing his chainmail and armor. He looks up when Merlin enters and scoffs

"Get out." Arthur orders.

Merlin looked at him pleadingly "I thought the King was a bit harsh." Merlin spoke softly

"I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you."

"But I did think he had a point." Merlin finishes.

"I ordered you to get out. Now leave me!" Arthur sneers.

"I could Arthur. But I'll I never leave you." Merlin said softly. "I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..." Merlin says.

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking?" Arthur yells.

"I'm your friend." Merlin says quietly flinching at the thought

Arthur scoffs. "No, Merlin, you're my servant."

A hurt look crosses Merlin's face, and he has to swallow before he continues, "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted. And Someone needs to knock some sense you're your thick hea..."

CRACK!

Once again Merlin didn't finish his sentence. Arthur had had enough of his bothersome manservant and his insubordinate ways and with him under the enchantment he turned around and punched him square across his face.

Merlin, not even close to being prepared, went down like a sack of potatoes. Pain exploded across the left side of his face and then on the back of his head, as it knocked against the hard floor of Arthur's chambers. Merlin knew Arthur would never hit him, hurt him but groaning as he opened his eyes touching his face he winced sitting up. He couldn't believe Arthur hit him. His eyes widened in shock and mild horror as he stood up.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." Sophia says from behind them, causing both boys to turn around.

"I know. I won't let that happen." Arthur replies.

"Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you." Merlin argues though his words were somewhat disoriented as Merlin's head pounded

"We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people." Sophia says urgently.

"I saw you. I followed him." Merlin said over his shoulder to Arthur. "They're planning to sacrifice you."

Aulfric laughs haughtily. "You let your servant talk to your guests this way?"

"I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me." Merlin exclaims, turning to Arthur. Arthur's face clears slightly, and it's obvious from his confused look that his trust for Merlin is interfering with the enchantment.

"Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight." Sophia says.

"She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die."

Arthur shakes his head, confused. "It- it doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love." He argues weakly.

"They're magical beings!" Merlin yells. "Look at the writing on the staff." Merlin reaches for it. Aulfric pulls it away and his eyes glow red.

Merlin's eyes widen, but he continues, "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see?"

Arthur turns around, his eyes glowing red. "I see everything." He says in a harsh tone.

Merlin lunges toward Aulfric, but Aulfric aims his staff at Merlin and yells. "Na þing biþ!"

A bolt of blue energy hits Merlin square in the chest and throws against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

A little later, Morgana looks out her window and sees Arthur leaving the Square with Sophia and Aulfric.

With a terrified gasp, Morgana runs the physician's chambers. "He's gone! Arthur's gone with her! She's taken him!" Morgana exclaims panicked.

"Slow down." Gaius soothes.

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm so sure it's going to happen. My dream's going to come true." She sounds scared.

"I do believe you." Gaius assures her.

"I've got to tell Uther."

"You can't." Gaius argues.

Morgana looks panicked. "I've got to do something, if I don't then Arthur will die."

"You can't tell Uther about your dream. If Uther thinks you've got the seers' power, he'll charge you with witchcraft." Gaius says.

"I don't have a choice. I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let him die." Morgana says sadly.

"Wait. We've known each other a long time, you trust me don't you?" Gaius asks.

"Yes, you know I do." Morgana nods.

"Then trust me now. Stay here and don't say a word to anyone about this." Gaius orders.

"But Arthur..."

Gaius holds up a hand to silence her. "I'll take care of it." He starts walking away

"Where are you going?" Morgana asks desperately.

"To find someone who can help." Gaius tells her before pulling the door shut.

Arthur walks through the woods with Sophia and Aulfric, his eyes still glowing red.

Gaius enters Arthur's chambers just as Merlin is just coming around.

"Merlin! What happened to you?" Gaius exclaims, rushing to his side.

"Aulfric." Merlin mumbles his head fuzzy in pain. "Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?"

Gaius helps him to stand. "Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up." He cautions.

"I have to go." Merlin mutters, still out of it. He wasn't going to let Arthur die.

"You can't, not in this state." Gaius admonishes. "You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all."

"I'll be fine, he needs me." Merlin replies, pulling away.

"Gaius yanks him back. "Has that buzzing stopped?"

"Yeah." Merlin lies as the buzzing rang through his head

"Liar."

"I have to go, Gaius. He'll die if I don't." Merlin says desperately.

"The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful." Gaius warns him.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Merlin grins, and walks towards the window.

"Merlin?" Merlin stops and Gaius points to the door. "This way."

Merlin holds up a finger. "Just testing." He says, and runs out.

Merlin runs through the forest in an attempt to reach Arthur, the ringing had slowly disappeared but his head hurt, no doubt he still had a concussion

At the lake of Avalon, Aulfric and Sophia stand at the shore, while Arthur just stares with a blank expression. "Go. They are waiting for you." Aulfric insists.

"I don't understand. You're coming too." Sophia argues.

"Only one of us can pass through. This was never meant for me." He reveals.

"I only wanted this so we could both return to Avalon." Sophia cries.

"Your destiny is on a different path to mine. It is my fate to live a mortal life."

"I don't want to leave you." She sobs.

"You must. Once the ceremony begins you have to go through with it. The elders expect a soul. If they don't get his they will take yours."

"Goodbye." She sobs, and hugs her father. "I will never forget you."

Sophia takes Arthur's hand and leads him into the lake. Merlin continues running.

Aulfric begins to chant. "Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ áre. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."

Merlin trips in the woods falling to the ground with a groan as he shook himself off and stood, then keeps running.

"An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á."

Sophia kisses Arthur.

"Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him, Arthur Pendragon."

Sophia pushes him, and Arthur falls backwards into the water. Merlin keeps running. The vision Morgana had seen is shown, with Sophia standing over a drowning Arthur.

Aulfric keeps incanting. "Ia bend dǽdon níwe. Cúðon gare íewe deahl sǽ néah. Sé áre. Ig bæþ deahl sǽ néah. An 'wén. Flíete á. Dómdæg. Déaþ ór cwylþ óga him."

Merlin arrives and sees Aulfric and Sophia's staff on the ground.

"Onbregdan." Merlin commanded as The staff flies into Merlin's hand. Merlin points it at Aulfric. "Swilte, gold beorþ."

"Die violently, gold-borne." Merlin translates.

A bolt of light hits Aulfric and he explodes.

"Father! No! No!" Sophia shrieks as she tries to run to the shore. Merlin points the staff at her.

"Óga ceoles."

A bolt of light hits Sophia and she explodes. Merlin takes his jacket off as he runs into the water.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!" Merlin calls. He searches through the water, diving under several times, looking for him. The water was freezing as the cool air stung Merlin every time he came up.

Merlin finally finds Arthur under the water and brings him to the surface. Merlin holds his unconscious form up while he catches his breath, he let out a small cry of relief and worry

Getting back to Camelot was tricking, Arthur had remained unconscious which worried yet relieved Merlin. He was still hurt that Arthur hit him, even if he was enchanted. Getting him back he and Gaius sit at Arthur's bedside waiting for him to wake. Arthur groans feeling like someone was pounding their fist into his brain.

Gaius and Merlin exchange glances. "Arthur?"

"What happened? Where am I?" Arthur mutters.

"Can you remember anything?" Merlin asks softly..

Arthur sits up in his bed. "Ow! Oh, my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him..."

Arthur bolts up in bed. "What was I thinking?" He exclaims before he looked at Merlin and frowned realizing how hurt he must of felt.

Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night." Merlin says softly giving up the lie they had prepared

"I did what?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." Gaius adds.

"I don't recall any of this." Arthur said

"Must've been some blow." Gaius mutters to Merlin.

"What blow?" Arthur asks, exasperated.

"Well, er, when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you." Merlin explains.

"You managed to knock me out?" Arthur asks, unbelieving Merlin could knock him out

"Yep. With a lump of wood." Merlin says, trying not to laugh.

"You're having way too much fun pretending that you could knock me out with a lump of wood." Arthur said.

He only did it to bring you back safely." Gaius adds.

Arthur lunges towards them and points. "No one can know about this. Any of it. Is that understood?"

"I wasn't exactly planning on telling anyone." Merlin replied.

Merlin and Gaius look at each other and then nod. Arthur falls back on his pillows with a groan.

In the council chambers, Arthur stands before the court while Uther paces in front of him.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." Uther says.

"Sort of, yeah." Merlin commented.

Arthur turns to Merlin as he stands forward. "I- I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again."

"This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you." Uther replies.

"But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really." Arthur turns to look at him. "Erm, you- you could say it was mine."

"Could somebody tell me what happened?" Uther asks.

"Well..." Merlin begins.

"Someone with a brain." Uther interrupts.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him." Gwen says.

"After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt." Arthur says.

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana says, unbelieving.

"No, but it's good fun." Arthur retorts.

The knights laugh at that.

"Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today." He motions to Merlin, and then crosses his arms.

"Have you some kind of mental affliction?" Uther asks, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Arthur replied without hesitation.

"Probably." Merlin admits.

"I'm looking into it, Sire." Gaius interjects.

"Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." Uther says, turning away.

Merlin chuckles. "Food shortage." A thought crosses his mind and the smile drops off of his face.

And once again, Merlin is pelted by rotten food in the stocks.

Later that night, Gaius and Merlin are sitting down to eat when Morgana knocks and enters.

"Morgana." Gaius calls in welcome.

"I've had some troubled nights." She admits.

"I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?" Gaius asks.

Morgana shook her head. "Arthur told me what actually happened. You must've hit him round the head really hard."

"Yeah. I feel really bad about that." Merlin says, unconvincingly.

"Here you are." Gaius says, handing her the bottle. "Remember, every night just before you go to sleep."

"Thank you, Gaius." Morgana smiles, before she walks out.

"She must never find out the truth." Gaius says once she is gone.

"Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life." Merlin replies.

"And it could've cost her own. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."

"Is she like me? Can she use magic?" He asks quietly.

"No one's like you, Merlin." Gaius replies.

Merlin laughs softly. "But she has the gift?"

"For her sake, I hope not." Gaius says.

That night, Morgana wakes up breathless from another nightmare.


	7. Nightmares

A few days had passed since Arthur's predicament, Merlin was trying to keep himself busy. The bruise on his face was slowly fading but not as fast as he liked. He was unusually quiet around Arthur, still upset and hurt he would do what he needed to do before he left quickly.

Arthur had noticed Merlin's silence, his distance and he didn't like it but from what he put Merlin through he understood. One night while Merlin was serving Arthur food, Arthur had looked at him. "Merlin..." he started. Merlin glanced at him before back at the ground. "Yes sire." He said. Arthur flinched at the sire and he grabbed Merlin's hand. He noticed Merlin flinch but he gripped his hand. "Please look at me." He said softly.

Merlin took a deep breath as he looked up at him. "Merlin I am so sorry. I would never hurt you like this. Sophia had me under her spell." He said as he used his free hand and touched Merlin's cheek. Merlin tensed but slowly relaxed, leaning into his warm touch. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I know. I know you wouldn't." Merlin said. Arthur pulled him into his arms hugging him close. Merlin leaned into him hugging him back. "What can I do to fix this, fix us?" Arthur asked. Merlin pulled away slightly and looked at him. "Make me forget." He said.

Arthur smiled softly as he leaned down kissing him lightly holding him close. Merlin smiled as he kissed him back closing the distance kissing him deeper. Merlin's arms wrapped around Arthur's neck as Arthur's rested on Merlin's waist pulling him closer as he moved them to the bed. Laying down, Merlin pulled Arthur under him as he pulled away planting kisses down Arthur's neck. Arthur moaned against the bed his eyes falling shut. "Sophia." He moaned. Merlin didn't notice until the third or fifth time he said her name as he pulled back to take their shirts off when he saw Arthur staring at him with bright red eyes.

Merlin gasped as Arthur looked at him before his face twisted in rage. "Merlin! What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed. Merlin backed up falling off the bed. "No, I saved you, I did." He said. Arthur stood and walked over to him. "My heart and soul belong to Sophia. You'll never be enough for me. Stupid boy." Arthur laughed as he picked Merlin up like he was nothing and threw him across the room.

End of Nightmare

Merlin shot up in his bed with small cry. Sweat fell down his face soaking his pillow and hair as panted for breath holding his chest. He looked around his room before scrambling to his feet and rushing towards the door. He knew he had to make sure Arthur was ok. He ran all the way to Arthur's room before walking inside. He saw Arthur sleeping on his bed, and he let out a breath as he walked over slowly to Arthur's side. Sitting down on the edge he reached over and shook Arthur softly. "Arthur." He whispered.

Arthur groaned as he rolled over his eyes opening as he woke up. Merlin saw his eyes open and he was prepared for the red but instead he saw the blue eyes he's loved and let out a breath of relief. Thank god, he though. Arthur saw Merlin and he sat up slightly. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing his distressed face.

Merlin looked at him and smiled slightly. "Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He lies. Arthur looked at him not believing it. "Merlin tell me the truth." He said. Merlin sighed. "I had a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about." He said kissing his cheek. "Go back to sleep. I should get back to Gaius." He said.

Arthur shook his head pulling Merlin onto the bed. "Stay please." He said. Merlin looked at him before he kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed next to him. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin pulling him into his arms, holding him close. Merlin moved laying his head on Arthur's chest, listening to his heart he relaxed as he kissed his lips softly. "I love you so much." He said against his lips. Arthur smiled as he kissed him back. Together they both fell asleep.


	8. Le Morte d'Arthur

It had been months since the issue with Sophia. Arthur's and Merlin's relationship had grown stronger each and every day. They still had to keep a secret of course but neither of them minded. They were on a hunting trip, them and some guards. Merlin had been carrying Arthur's weapons had been falling behind from the weight.

Arthur was kneeling in some bushes looking around for the creature, when he called for Merlin. "Merlin, spear." He said quietly.

Merlin who hadn't been paying attention to where he was going went to hand it to him when it drops on Arthur

Arthur grabbed the spear with a glare, also a confused look. "Do you have any natural gifts Merlin?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Merlin cracked a small smile. "No. Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive." He joked back, as he followed Arthur.

Arthur chuckled nudging him playfully. "Just naturally irritating." They move forward and hear growling noises. Merlins smile faded and a frightened look rested on his face. Arthur catches Merlin's expression and he wanted nothing more to wrap his arms around his love and hold him but he cleared his throat. "It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." He said

Arthur signals to his knights where to go. Then out of nowhere the Questing Beast jumps out at them. Arthur turned hearing crashing and his eyes widened at the sight of it, he drops his spear and they all run the other way. As Merlin is running he managed to trip falls and fall on a root and scrambled back as the Questing Beast grew closer with a sickening growl. Arthur sees Merlin fall and while he'd naturally joke, it wasn't no joke as he and Sir Bedivere rush forward and help him up. In the progress Bedivere falls and gets killed by the beast.

Coming to a stop after a few minutes of running, Merlin looked around trying to catch his breath. "Have we lost it?"

Arthur looked around. "Who's missing?" he asked. Merlin glanced over at the fellow knights. "Where's Sir Bedivere?" He asked as suddenly they heard Sir Bedivere is screaming in the distance.

~Back at Camelot~

In the king's council chambers the council is talking. "The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast." Gaius said grimly.

'Surely that's a myth,' Arthur said.

'According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval,' Gaius warned.

'Gaius, it's an old wives' tale,' Uther tells the court physician's very strictly almost like he was hiding something

'Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city,' Arthur said.

'Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn,' the king orders.

'I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine passed away,' Gaius informed the king.

'I've told you not to speak of that night again,' snapped the king. 'I have conquered the Old Religion. it's warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand.' Uther stated giving the old physician a look.

In the physician's chambers

Merlin is preparing to leave. 'This is no ordinary beast, Merlin,' the physician warns.

'Don't worry,' Merlin assures his friend.

'No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from,' Gaius tells the warlock.

'What do you mean?' Merlin asks warily as he stopped and looked over.

'At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure,' Gaius said. Merlin's eyes widened for a second as he gave a small nod.

~In Morgana's Chambers~

Morgana dreams of the dragon flaming, Merlin yelling "NO!", Arthur and Merlin running in the woods, Arthur lying sick in bed, and the Questing Beast. Morgana bolts up in bed screaming.

'Morgana? Morgana? Wake up,' Gwen struggles with flailing Morgana. 'Wake up, it's me! It's Gwen! Stop it! It was just another dream.'

'It was terrifying,' sobs Morgana.

'Oh, it's going to be alright,' Gwen reassured the seer.

Gwen hugs Morgana.

~In the main square ~

The following morning Arthur speaks to his knights.

'You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom,' Arthur draws his sword. 'For the love of Camelot!'

The knights draw their swords and repeat their prince's words, 'for the love of Camelot!'

Morgana suddenly comes rushing out of the palace in her nightgown, hysterical, 'Arthur!' she cries.

'Morgana, what are you doing?' demands Arthur.

'You cannot face this!' Morgana tries to grab him.

Arthur struggles with her, 'Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of.'

'Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!' begged Morgana.

'She probably had a bad dream, Sire. I'll take her to see Gaius,' Merlin explained.

'No! I will not let you go!' cried Morgana.

'Please, Merlin, get her inside,' Arthur tells the servant.

'No!' Morgana cries.

Arthur hands her off to Merlin and motions for the guards to come down. Merlin guides Morgana up the steps.

'I will make sure he's safe, My Lady. I promise,' Merlin vows. He knew something was wrong if something terrified her this much.

'No!' cries Morgana as Merlin hands her off to the guards. Morgana is still struggling and crying, 'no!' as the guards lead her inside.

~In the forest~

Arthur and knights sneak through the woods. Arthur finds gigantic paw print, 'let's follow the trail.'

They hear growling and heavy footfalls.

'Keep close,' Arthur orders.

They find and enter beast's lair. Merlin and Arthur split from the rest they hear hissing.

'What is it?' Merlin whispers.

'Shh!' Arthur hisses.

The Questing Beast sneaks up on them. Arthur pushes Merlin out of the way and takes on the beast. After a few moments of Arthur trying to stab at the beast, The beast claws him in the chest, and it was like he had been ran through with a sword on fire. Seering pain rippled threw him as the beast tossed him to the ground. It moves in on Arthur.

Merlin who was shoved tries to distract it by waving his torch, 'hey! Hey!' Merlin uses magic to pick up Arthur's dropped sword, 'Fléoge! Bregdan anwiele gefeluc!' Merlin enchants the sword and magically throws it into the Questing Beast, killing it. Merlin goes to Arthur and shakes him.

'It didn't bite you. It didn't,' Merlin said then he Merlin sees blood on his hand. 'Arthur? Somebody help me!' Merlin cries. Merlins heart stopped seeing the blood, too much of it. Tears filled his eyes as his chest pounded. He couldnt die on him, not now, not while their destiny was still at hand. Guards rushed forward as Merlin fell back.

~A while later~

In the physician's chamber Merlin clears a table with one sweep. Guards place Arthur's stretcher on it. 'What's happened?' Gaius demands and looks at Arthur's wound. 'He's been bitten.'

'I tried to save him,' Merlin said desperately, an emotional wreck as he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes. 'You must tell the King,' Gaius said.

'There must be something you can do,' Merlin asked the physician.

'I wish there was,' Gaius sighed.

'I'll find a cure,' Merlin said.

'Merlin!' called Gaius.

'Trust me!' Merlin bolts into his room. He would find a way to save his love. He had too.

'Can you hear me, Sire?' Gaius asks the unconscious prince, but unfortunately he got no response.

'Here,' Merlin brings out magic book.

'The King'll be here any moment!' Gaius said.

'He can't die. It is my destiny to protect him. We haven't done all the things we're meant to do,' Merlin cried.

'That is a lament of all men,' Gaius sighed.

'Gaius, he's the love of my life, I can't just stand here and watch him die,' Merlin said.

'Then save him,' Gaius allows.

Merlin uses magic to flip through the book, 'gestathole' His eyes flash golden yellow as nothing happens. Merlin flips through the book again, 'thurhhaele,' again nothing happens.

'Maybe the spells need time to take effect,' Merlin said desperately.

'The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn,' Gaius said. Merlin bit his quivering lip as he shook his head.

'Where is the Prince? Where is my son?' demands Uther as he enters to see Arthur lying still on the table, 'Arthur!' Arthur gasps the king.

Merlin magically closes his magic book.

'Do something, Gaius!' Uther commands.

'I am trying, your majesty,' Gaius said.

'Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die,' Merlin said desperately hoping that they could find something, anything.

'I will do everything in my power,' Gaius promises.

Uther desperately picks up Arthur himself.

'I'll bear him to his chamber,' Uther walks through the Square with Arthur in his arms, Merlin and Gaius following. Uther collapses in his grief. Four knights come to bear Arthur inside as the King weeps on his knees. Merlin followed as he saw the King on his knees, with Arthur limp in his arms, he dug his hands through his hair, as tears fell down his face. Morgana opens a window and watches the scene below.

Merlin once he managed to calm down he rushes to the Dragon's Cave.

'I have failed Arthur, failed in my destiny,' Merlin cries.

'And yet, you would not be here if that were true,' Kilgharrah says softly.

'He was bitten by the Questing Beast. He's going to die,' Merlin explains.

'Does he still breathe?' Kilgharrah asks.

'Only just,' Merlin said.

'Then there is still time to heal him,' Kilgharrah said.

'I've tried. I cannot save him,' Merlin cries.

'You do not know how to save him,' corrects the wise old dragon.

'But you can tell me how?' asked Merlin.

'Perhaps. It will not be easy,' the dragon responds vaguely.

'I will do anything,' Merlin promised.

'Anything?' questions the dragon carefully.

'Please, just tell me what I have to do!' Merlin demands.

'Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him,' Kilgharrah informs the boy.

'But the Old Religion died out centuries ago,' Merlin said.

'The Old Religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all things together. It will last long beyond the time of men,' Kilgharrah informs the boy.

'But how can that help me save Arthur?' asked Merlin.

'You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death,' Kilgharrah informs him.

'Where?' asked Merlin.

'Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation,' Kilgharrah said.

'Thank you. Thank you,' Merlin looks relieved, he finally had answers. He turned about to leave when Kilgharrah spoke again 'And Merlin, the young Pendragon must live, no matter what the cost,' the dragon informs the boy. Merlin looked back nodding softly

~In the physicians chambers~

Merlin walks back in.

'Merlin, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing,' the old physician orders his apprentice.

'No. We have to save him,' Merlin starts packing food.

'You've already tried,' Gaius reminds the boy.

'The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well,' Merlin said.

'There are not many left with such an art,' Gaius said.

'You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains-'Merlin begins.

'No!' Gaius said sharply.

'The Isle of the Blessed...You know it?' asked Merlin turning around to look at him

'It was said to be the center of the Old Religion, the focus of its power,' Gaius admits.

'Why did you keep this from me?' Merlin demands.

'Because it was too dangerous, Merlin,' Gaius said.

'It's our only chance! I have to find it!' Merlin said upset that he kept this from him, he could have been already on his way there.

'And once you are there, what will you ask?' Gaius demands.

'For Arthur to be saved,' Merlin said simply.

'The Questing Beast chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate,' Gaius explained.

'Then I will convince them to change their minds!' Merlin said simply.

'It is not that simple! The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Merlin, please, I beg of you,' Gaius begs.

'I'm sorry, Gaius. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly,' Merlin said giving the old physician a look he went to his chambers and packed a bad.

~In Arthur's Chambers~

Arthur lies dying in his bed.

~Outside in the Courtyard~

Merlin prepares his horse to leave. Gaius approaches him, 'here,' Gaius hands Merlin rolled parchment. 'You'll need a map. And I'm going to give you this. My mother gave it to me,' Merlin unwraps tiny package. 'It's a rabbit's foot.'

'To keep you safe,' Merlin understood seeing the little rabbits foot he smiled lightly at it

'It was said to protect you from evil spirits. It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you,' Gaius reaches to take it back.

'No. I want it. Thank you,' the warlock sighs. 'You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back,' Merlin mounts and rides off through the woods.

~Back in Arthur's Chambers~

Arthur stirs in his fevered sleep. Uther watches him, 'shh. Sleep, Arthur,' Uther strokes his son's face.

~In the woods~

Merlin travels through the countryside with the map. He could hear Kilgharrah's voice ringing in his head. 'You must travel to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed. Beyond the White Mountains, through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. To the north of the great seas of Marador, you will find a lake.'

~In Camelot~

That night Gaius asleep in the chair next to Arthur's sick bed. Gwen enters and knocks on the door to wake Gaius.

'Gaius? You should get some rest,' suggests Gwen.

'He must not be left alone,' Gaius said.

'I will nurse him,' Gwen assures the healer.

Gaius leaves. Gwen takes the towel from Arthur's forehead, dips it in a bowl of water, and sits on the bed to tend to him.

'You're not going to die, Arthur. I'm telling you. Because I know that one day you will be King. A greater king than you father could ever be.

It's what keeps me going. You are going to live to be the man I've seen inside you, Arthur. I can see a Camelot that is fair and just. I can see a king that the people will love and be proud to call their sovereign. For the love of Camelot, you have to live,' Gwen speaks honestly.

A crowd gathers outside Arthur's window holding candles.

Uther watches from the Griffin Landing window. Gaius comes up behind him, 's there anything I can get your majesty?'

'The people have begun to say goodbye,' Uther said.

'He's not yet gone, Sire,' Gaius tries to reassure his friend.

It did not work, 'but he will not recover,' Uther said.

'Not without a miracle,' Gaius admits.

'I don't believe in miracles,' Uther said.

~At the Isle of the Blessed~

Merlin approaches a lake, steps in a little boat, 'astyre,' this propels boat across the lake.

Merlin steps out into the fortress on the island and looks around.

'Hello?' Merlin calls.

'Hello, Merlin,' Nimueh steps out.

'You,' Merlin whispers.

'Do you know who I am?' the witch asks.

'Nimueh. You can't be who the dragon meant,' Merlin looks shocked.

'And why is that?' asks Nimueh silkily.

'You tried to kill me,' Merlin said.

'Before I understood your importance,' Nimueh agrees.

'And Arthur,' Merlin said.

'Arthur was never destined to die at my hand, and now it seems I will be his salvation,' Nimueh said.

'So you know what I've come to ask?' Merlin asks.

'Yes,' Nimueh breathes.

'Will you do it?' asks Merlin.

'I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return,' Nimueh said.

'I know that a price will be asked,' Merlin admits.

'To save a life, there must be a death. The balance of the world must be restored,' Nimueh tells the younger magician.

'I willingly give my life for Arthur's,' Merlin said unafraid. He was willing to die, if it meant his lover would live.

'How brave you are, Merlin. If only it were that simple,' Nimueh sighed.

'What do you mean?' asked Merlin carefully.

'Once you enter into this bargain, it cannot be undone,' Nimueh elaborates.

'Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine,' Merlin said. Nimeuh smirks.

'The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live,' Nimueh tells him.

Merlin takes the Cup.

'Tídrénas,' Nimueh makes it rain on Merlin for a moment.

Merlin collects the water in the Cup. Nimueh takes the Cup and pours the water into a small, decorative canteen, 'the bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you.' Merlin quickly left though a sunken feeling sunk in and he couldn't place it. Merlin rides into Camelot the next morning.

~In the physician's chambers~

Gaius greets Merlin on his return.

'Merlin!' Gaius greets the boy.

'We need to give this to Arthur,' Merlin hands Gaius the decorative canteen.

'What is it?' asked Gaius.

'Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he will recover. Please hurry,' Merlin begs.

Gaius begins to walk out, but stops and faces Merlin, 'what are you waiting for?' Merlin urges the old man.

'What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?' Gaius doesn't move.

'We don't have time,' Merlin snaps.

'Merlin!' Gaius demands.

'Don't worry, Gaius! Everything's going to be alright,' Merlin promises as they rush to the princes side.

Gaius and Merlin giving Arthur the water. Uther enters, 'what are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?' demands the king.

'It's a... It's a tincture made from the lobelia plant, an ancient remedy for poisonous bites,' Gaius lies.

'A cure?' asked Uther.

'We hope,' Gaius nods.

'Do you really think it will have some effect?' asked Uther.

'It's our last resort, Sire. Perhaps you should allow him to rest,' suggests Gaius.

'I will not leave him,' Uther snaps.

Gaius and Merlin exit. Uther sits by Arthur's bedside.

Gaius and Merlin head down the corridor. Morgana grabs Merlin's arm and pulls him into an alcove, 'please, Merlin, you must beware. This is only the beginning.'

Merlin looks at her strangely for a moment before he pulls away and continues down the corridor.

Gaius paces in Arthur's Chambers, Uther sleeps hunched over the bed. Arthur wakes up dazed. He groggily opened his eyes as he looked around, wondering where he was, however when he saw his father he realized he was in his chambers. Uther wakes, 'Arthur,' Arthur looks around and puts his head back down, letting out a breath but his next thought was where Merlin was, had the beast gotten to him too?

~In Gaius Chambers~

Gaius enters Physician's Chambers where Merlin is pacing. Merlin spun around hearing the door open, his hand in his hair as he nervously passed.

'The Prince lives,' is all Gaius said. Merlins eyes widened in relief and he let out a chuckle breaking into a grin as he ran his hand over his face, his shoulders sinking with relief. He wanted to go storming into Arthur's chambers but he let it go for a moment as he breathed out a sigh of happiness.

~In Arthur's chambers~

Uther and Arthur are talking.

'I thought we'd lost you,' Uther sighs.

'Don't worry, Father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm,' Arthur said.

"I shall inform the court that their Prince lives,' Uther said.

Gwen enters as Uther exits. she puts down the towels she's carrying and looks anxiously at Arthur. Arthur opens his eyes and turns to look at her. Gwen smiles in relief, 'I knew it. I said you'd be alright,' she breams.

'I can remember you talking to me,' Arthur said.

'You can?' Gwen asks nervously.

'You stroked my forehead,' Arthur said.

'I was tending to your fever,' Gwen looked mortified.

'You never lost faith,' Arthur remembers.

'I was just talking,' Gwen lies.

'Tell me again what you said?' asked Arthur.

'I don't remember,' Gwen said quickly.

'Yes, you do,' Arthur smiles knowingly.

'No, I don't,' Gwen repeated.

'Come on. Something about "the man I am inside,"' Arthur quotes.

'No, I never said that,' Gwen lied.

'Guinevere,' Arthur interrupts.

'I have to get these washed, Sire,' Gwen exits hurriedly with the dirty cloths. Arthur grins in amusement. He waited for Merlin to come, like he normally did every night but he ended up falling asleep.

~In Merlins Room~

Merlin sits on his bed, waiting to die, while a thunderstorm whips through the night. A figure enters the Camelot on foot. A trembling diseased hand opens the door to the Physician's Chambers. Morning comes and Merlin is still alive. He rushes out of his room, 'Gaius! I'm alive!' Merlin happily announces.

Gaius is crouching over a collapsed figure on the floor.

'What is it? What's happened?' Merlin asks.

'Merlin, stay there!' Gaius orders.

'What's wrong?' Merlin asks urgently.

'No, don't!' Gaius told his ward again as Merlin walks over to see Hunith, covered in sores, struggling to breathe on the floor.

'Mother!' Merlin gasps pain in his voice and on his face as well as worry and fear.

'Merlin,' the sick mother croaks.

'What's happened to her?' Merlin demands.

'She's gravely ill,' Gaius said.

'Do something!' Merlin cries. He hated seeing his mother like this, the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach grew and he could only assume this was the price he bid for Arthurs life.

'If I could,' Gaius sighed.

'Please, Gaius!' Merlin begs.

'Merlin, this is no ordinary illness,' Gaius said.

'This cannot happen,' Merlin denied.

'Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?' Gaius asked.

'Nimueh,' Merlin said grimly.

'Nimueh?' Gaius asks shocked.

'It was as you said. She demanded a price, but I bargained my life, not my mothers,' Merlin said.

'Merlin. I wish there was something I could do,' Gaius sighs.

'I will make you better. I will,' Merlin promised his mother. He turned and ran out of the room.

~In the cave~

Merlin returns to the dragon's cave.

'You knew this would happen! You had me trade my mother's life for Arthur's!' Merlin shouts angrily.

'You said you would do anything,' Kilgharrah said calmly.

'Did you know my mother would die?' demands Merlin.

'I knew the price would be a heavy one,' admits Kilgharrah.

'But you sent me anyway,' Merlin shouted.

'We need Arthur to live,' Kilgharrah said.

'I'm not one of you!' Merlin shouts.

'We are both creatures of the Old Religion. It is the source of your power,' Kilgharrah reminds the boy.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Merlin demands.

'Your destiny is to protect the young Pendragon until he claims his crown. And when he does, magic can be returned to the realm. Only then will I be free,' Kilgharrah admits.

'Oh. So that's all you cared about? I thought you were my friend,' Merlin shouts betrayed.

'I am more than that, Merlin. I am your kin,' Kilgharrah breathed.

'No. The only family I have is my mother, and you had me murder her,' Merlin cried.

'Her life has not been taken in vain. We will achieve great things together, you and I,' Kilgharrah said.

'You will never be released! For what you've done, I'll make sure you never see the light,' Merlin vowed.

'Merlin!' The Great Dragon cries and breathes fire at him.

'Gescildan!' Merlin blocks the flames.

'You won't see me again,' Merlin said.

~Gaius' Chambers~

Merlin returns to Gaius' chambers.

'Where is she?' asked Merlin.

'She's sleeping,' the physician sighs.

'I have to save her,' Merlin said.

'You cannot,' Gaius reminds him.

'If the balance of the world needs a life, then Nimueh must take mine,' Merlin said.

'No, Merlin,' Gaius tries to stop him.

'Yes. I will return to the island,' Merlin decides not listening to him.

'You are young. Your gifts, your destiny are far too precious to sacrifice,' Gaius told him.

'My destiny? This is my mother. My powers mean nothing if I cannot save her. You have taught me so much. Taught me who I am. Taught me the purpose for my skills. Taught me that magic should only be used for great deeds. But most of all, you have always taught me to do what is right,' Merlin said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the man he had known to love as a father.

'Merlin,' Gaius begins.

Merlin sniffs, 'I need to say goodbye to Arthur.'

~Arthurs Chambers~

Merlin thinks about what he was going to say as he enters Arthur's as Arthur is pouring himself a drink, his other arm in a sling, 'ah, Merlin,' the prince greets the boy, Arthur smiled happily that he was alright.

'How are you?' Merlin asked shutting the door behind him walking over.

'Good,' Arthur says smiling as he sat down the cup.

'I'm pleased,' Merlin smiled, as he grabbed his hand squeezing it reassuringly

'Yes. I owe it all to Gaius,... and you.' Arthur agreed as he pulled him close hugging his warlock close. Merlin carefully wrapped his arms around his waist being carefully to not hurt him, resting his chin on Arthurs shoulder, letting out a small breath, fighting back the tears that where in his eyes.

'I need to talk to you,' Merlin said suddenly as he slowly pulled back.

'You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk,' Arthur jokes smiling at him.

'Not today,' Merlin said barely managing a smile of his own.

'I sometimes wonder if you know who I am,' the prince said.

'Oh, I know who you are,' Merlin smiled.

'Good,' Arthur said.

'You're a prat. And a royal one,' Merlin said as he smiled brightly.

Arthur chuckles, 'are you ever going to change, Merlin?'

'No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker,' Merlin asks suddenly very serious. Arthur turned around confused and somewhat worried.

'If this is you trying to leave your job-'Arthur begins.

'No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die,' Merlin finishes.

Arthur looks at Merlin, 'sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times...' Arthur trails off shaking his head.

'Well, I know you. And you're a great warrior. One day, you'll be a great king,' Merlin said.

'That's very kind of you,' Arthur said.

'But you must learn to listen as well as you fight,' Merlin added.

'Any other pointers?' Arthur asked surprised.

'No. That's it. Just...don't be a prat,' Merlin said. He went to walk out before he paused and he turned and walked over as he grabbed Arthurs face and pulled him down to his lips, kissing his prince, his prat, his everything, one last time. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin pulling him close as he kissed him back. A tear rolled down Merlins face as he slowly pulled back leaning his forehead against his, catching his breath. "I love you Arthur, so much." he said.

Arthur leaned against him as he leaned back down giving him another slow yet loving kiss. "I love you too, Merlin." Merlin smiled at him as he let him go, kissing his cheek he turned and left, wiping the tear from his face.

~Merlins Chambers~

Merlin enters his chamber where Gwen is sitting by Hunith's bedside.

'Gaius had to go and get some supplies. He asked me to keep an eye on her until you got back,' Gwen said.

'Thank you,' Merlin said.

'I'm sorry,' Gwen says understandingly.

'No, she'll get better,' Merlin decided.

'I've tried to make her feel comfortable,' Gwen informs the other boy.

'You have such a good heart, Gwen. Don't ever lose that,' Merlin added.

Gwen leaves and Merlin goes to sit with his mother.

'I'm going to make you well again. I promise. You'll see,' Merlin said.

'You're such a good son,' Hunith breathes.

'But I don't want you to worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me, and that one day I will see you again,' Merlin promises.

'I will miss you,' sighed Hunith.

'I will miss you, too,' Merlin agrees. Merlin takes out the rabbit's foot and gives it to his mother.

Merlin comes out of his room and begins packing for his trip the next morning.

'Gaius?' Merlin calls.

Merlin finds a note with his name on it. Merlin reads it while Gaius travels to the Isle of the Blessed.

'Dear Merlin, My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little which will be remembered. In contrast, Merlin, your life is destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlock ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for you is but an honour. You are and always will be the son I never had,' Gaius said while he travels the island and Merlin reads.

'No!' Merlin said shock his eyes widening in fear and horror. He ran out of the chambers and towards the horses as he quickly rides out of Camelot.

~Island of the Blessed~

Gaius steps out of the boat onto the island.

'I never thought I'd see you here again,' Nimueh notes.

'My Lady,' Gaius said.

'It's a long time since you called me that,' Nimueh said.

'I come to ask for your help,' Gaius admits.

'As you did once before for Uther? You did not like the outcome,' reminds Nimueh.

'I offer a chance for you to atone for the death of his wife,' Gaius suggested.

"I have saved the life of her son. What more do you ask for?' demanded Nimueh.

'That this time, you take a just price. Merlin intends to offer his life for his mother's. I want you to take mine in his place,' Gaius said.

Nimueh laughs, 'with all my powers of prediction, I could never have foretold this. Gaius the hero. Why should I grant your wish? You stood and watched as our friends burned in the Great Purge. You are nothing but a traitor,' she proclaimed.

'Merlin is the one man who can bring magic back to this land. At Arthur's side, he can help forge a new kingdom. A world of peace and beauty that we can only dream of,' Gaius said.

'And you're willing to give your life, Gaius, for the future they will bring? I'm waiting. Are you ready to die, Gaius? Gaius?' she smirked.

'For Merlin I will give my life,' Gaius agrees.

Merlin approaches edge of the lake of the Isle of the Blessed, he can hear Nimueh, 'ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwile strengþe ealdan æwfæstnesse!'

Merlin rushes onto the island, seeing Gaius on the ground he ran over 'stop!' cries Merlin.

'Back again so soon, warlock?' questions the witch.

'What have you done?' cried Merlin.

'Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?' questioned Nimueh.

'Have you killed him?' asked Nimueh.

'It was his wish,' Nimueh said coolly.

'I bid my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius's!' Merlin said angrily.

'The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this,' Nimueh said calmly.

'It is not the Old Religion that has done this. It is you,' Merlin replied.

'Come now. We are too valuable to each other to be enemies,' Nimueh said coolly.

'No! I share nothing with you!' Merlin retorted.

'With my help, Arthur will become King,' Nimueh said.

'I will make Arthur King. But you will never see that day,' he raises his hand.

'Ástríce!' Merlin incants.

Nimueh absorbs his attack.

'Your childish tricks are useless against me, Merlin. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. Forbærne! You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me,' she suggests.

'You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?' demands Merlin. 'Never,' Merlin doesn't even consider it.

'So be it. Ácwele!' Nimueh replies.

The spell hits Merlin as he gets sent back, his chest searing with pain he gasped and groaned as he arched on the ground before collapsing.

'Pity. Together we could've ruled the world,' sighed Nimueh.

Nimueh walks away. Merlin, felt something snap in him as he wills himself to get up and glares at her.

'You should not have killed my friend,' Merlin's voice was ice cold and filled with power.

Merlin uses the power from the clouds to strike Nimueh down. Merlin runs to Gaius.

'Gaius! Gaius!' Merlin cries as he cradles the unconscious Gaius. 'No! No!' Merlin cries, sobbing into the older mans shoulder, how he failed, how he couldn't save him.

'Merlin,' Gaius whispers.

'Gaius,' Merlin pulls back in surprise. 'Gaius. Gaius, you're alive!' beams Merlin through the rain, relief hitting him once again.

'What did you do?' Gaius asks.

'Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored,' Merlin explains.

'You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet,' Gaius smiles.

'So you believe in me now?' asked Merlin.

'Well, I would do if...if you could stop this blasted rain,' Gaius looks up to heavens.

Gaius and Merlin laugh.

They manage to get back to Camelot, the first thing Merlin did was go to Arthur's chambers. All he wanted to do was to be with him, he was alive, Arthur was alive, his mother and Gaius were alive, he couldnt have been more happy. He walked up to Arthurs room knocking on the door. "Enter." Arthur called out. Merlin walked in. He saw Arthur sitting on his bed, as he was slipping off his shirt, carefully with his sling.

Merlin walked over with the biggest smile on his face. He moved over as he stradled Arthurs waist and kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck he pulled him close. Arthur gasped into the kiss but he smiled kissing him back, wrapping his good arm around his waist Arthur held the warlock close to him. After a few minutes of them kissing they both pulled back, equally breathless. "What... was that... for?" Arthur asked as he caught his breath. Merlin smiled. "Im just so happy your alive." He said. Arthur smiled as he pulled the warlock back into a kiss.


End file.
